The Beginning
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Third installment to 'Revenge', and 'Betrayed', Things are going well for Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Bill, and Anamaria, but will greed and a letter destroy everything?
1. The beginning

(A/N) Welcome back everybody! I am glad to see that everyone enjoyed the ending of 'Betrayed', and just to give you a heads up, this story is going to make you hate some of our favorite characters, can't tell you who, but it will be interesting to read your reactions! Oh yes, if anyone of you are interested in a part in POTC 2, then there is a phone number you can call for when there is a casting call near you! If you would like the number, in the review ask for it, then I shall e-mail it to you. Well, thanks for sticking by me. Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I'll get him…" Elizabeth said to Will as she was getting out of bed, as she heard Jack's crying from the other room. It had been nine months since they had left Port Royal, and the usual treasure hunts ensued. Will and Elizabeth's ship the Chariot was headed to a small island off the coast of Nassau, that is where Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Bill, and Anamaria called home…for the most part. Will and Elizabeth decided not to buy a large ship, after their last crew all died in the icy Atlantic waters, so their ship was smaller and could be manned by three, Will, Elizabeth and Bill. The island was put up for sale by the British government because it was to small to govern or farm. So with the money from the Azores the five of them equally bought it. It took a few months for the island to get it the way they wanted it. They first built a dock, then everyone's homes went up, first Will and Elizabeth's, Jack and Anamaria's, then Bill's.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth said to Jack as she picked him up from his crib. "We'll be home soon, by morning I promise." Elizabeth said as she rubbed his back, but Jack continued to cry. "Ok, I know what you want…" Elizabeth then grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Jack and walked up on deck, there was a bench behind the wheel of the ship, she sat there and hummed a song. "Much better." Jack had calmed down considerably. Elizabeth watched as her son grew, he was now almost fourteen months old, and he was already trying to walk, that worried Elizabeth. There has been several times where she had caught him crawl away from her and almost went over the side of the ship, the crawling and walking terrified her. Jack was also starting to talk, not coherent words, but he was starting to mumble.

Will rolled over in bed to find that Elizabeth was not there. Will got up and walked to his son's room, they weren't in there either, now Will was worried. Will quickly ran up on deck.

"Elizabeth!" Will called.

"Will…" Elizabeth said as she walked up behind him, holding Jack.

"Elizabeth you scared me…"

"Why? I was just trying to get Jack to sleep." Elizabeth said confused. "Nothing is going to happen…" Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't see you or Jack and I got worried…" Elizabeth then placed her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"Nothing is going to happen…"

"Will! We are ready to drop anchor." Bill said to Will.

"Alright…" Will said to him

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Jack?" Anamaria said as she leaned into Jack's chest.

"Yes luv…"

"What is the plan? I mean after we get home…what other treasures are out there?"

"Plenty, don't worry about that luv, I got it handled." Jack then reassuringly wrapped his arms around her, they fell back asleep. However it wasn't long before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me Captain." Joshua said, he had replaced Anamaria as first mate, since Anamaria was now a co-captain.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he was getting up from bed, not pleased that he was being bothered.

"The Chariot has already dropped anchor, and we will follow suit in a few moments." Joshua said quite timidly.

"See to it then." Jack bellowed. Jack then turned his attention back to Anamaria who was still sleeping.

"Anamaria luv…" Jack whispered, "Ready to go?"

Anamaria rolled over half asleep, "I'm up give me a second…" Anamaria then tossed the blankets over her and got out of bed, slapped on a pair of pants and tucked her shirt in. She was about to walk out the door, she stopped when she noticed Jack was watching her.

"What?" Anamaria asked.

"That's what I love about you."

"What is that?"

"Your remarkable ability amaze me."

"What because I got out of bed and put my pants on?…You haven't seen anything yet." Anamaria said seductively, she then walked out of the room, without doubt Jack followed quickly.

"Will!" Jack called to him as Will was helping Elizabeth off the rowboat.

"What?"

"How ye doing mate?"

"What do you want?"

"Now what kind of question is that to ask a friend?"

"For you, a good one."

"Got a bit of information for ye. We can talk after dinner." Jack then glanced at Elizabeth who was holding Jack.

"Jack Sparrow if you think I am going to cook dinner for you then you, my dear Captain, are dead wrong!" Elizabeth said annoyed, she already had a child to take care of…that was enough.

"Elizabeth, you know you are the only one here who knows the way around the kitchen. I would have no one else but you cook for me…"

He always did that to her, "Fine, dinner will be ready at six, I expect you to clean up Jack."

"It's a deal." Elizabeth then walked up to their house, it was not as big as their home in Port Royal but it was plenty. She walked in the kitchen and found that the delivery she asked for was waiting for her on the table. Before they would leave she would send in an order for food from Nassau, and she even struck up a deal with the Postmaster, who would deliver their mail once a month on the eighteenth, which was close. After she set down Jack in his highchair, she started to put everything away. The trouble with living on an island was the fact that food spoiled easily and it wasn't easy to replace rotten meat. Elizabeth kept chickens in the back of their home, and would go out by the cove with Jack and dig for clams, occasionally she would venture further out to the ocean and look for scallops. Tonight there would be clams and steamed vegetables, Elizabeth knew Jack wasn't a fan of clams, but that was his punishment for making her cook a large meal. As Elizabeth was lifting a bag of potatoes on the counter a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, she jumped and dropped the bag on the floor and whirled around to see it was Will.

"Will! You have to stop that!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you."

"You did…" Elizabeth then continued to put groceries away.

"What's wrong?" Will asked concerned.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: What is wrong with Elizabeth? And is this the true happiness she desires? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	2. Happy Home?

(A/N) Hello everyone! I decided I'll give you two chapters as my opener! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I'm just really tired…" Elizabeth then slumped down on a chair next to Will.

"Then maybe you should just rest…" Will said as he knelt down in front of her.

"No, I have things to do." Elizabeth then got up and started bustling around the kitchen again.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Just put the rest of the groceries away, I am going to feed Jack." Elizabeth then went in the cupboard and found a jar of pureed carrots and but some in a bowl and gave it to Jack. Jack happily sat there and ate his carrots with his spoon, mostly getting it on himself.

"Will, you can go, you don't have to stay here with me. I know Jack has something to say to you. I can handle this." Elizabeth said as she saw Will standing around looking at her.

"No, Jack can wait." Will then walked to her and kissed her.

"I was going to go to the cove and dig for clams…" Elizabeth was still lost in his gaze.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Will, Elizabeth, and Jack went to the cove and dug for clams. Will carried Jack and Elizabeth carried a bucket and small shovel. The three sat in the sand and dug, finding the crustaceans, they put that on hold for just a moment.

"Mommy…" Jack had uttered his first word as he held a clam in his hand in victory.

"Elizabeth did he just…"

"Yes he did…" Elizabeth then scooped him up in her arms. Will baby talked him trying to make him say 'daddy.

"Come on you can say it…Daddy…say it come on…" Will was a bit jealous that his first words were Mommy instead of Daddy, but seeing the glow it put on Elizabeth's face made him happy.

"Da..dd…y…" Jack mumbled, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Jack started putting it to song.

"That's my boy!" Will was ecstatic, he hoisted Jack on his shoulder.

Jack was watching this from the entrance to the cove, he had to admit it was quite charming. "Will!"

"Hey Jack did you see…did you hear!"

"Yes, Will I did." Jack was happy for them, however now he could train the boy to say some things to his mother…that would infuriate her, Jack smiled to himself. "Will I need to talk to you."

"Alright." Will then handed Jack to Elizabeth, and whispered to her, "I'll be back."

"We'll be in the garden…" Elizabeth then kissed him goodbye.

"What is this about Jack?" Will said as the were walking away.

"Opportunity."

"Come again?"

"More gold…lot's of it…"

"Where?" Will was interested.

"Spain…"

"No." Will said flatley.

"Wait…Why?"

"The Spaniards hate pirates even more than the British."

"Yes, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. No worries."

"Jack, I'm not sure about this one."

"What do you have to be sure about? We go get the treasure and we leave, that bloody easy."

"Where is this gold in Spain?"

Jack then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Will said suspiciously.

"It is in the Spanish fort in Madrid."

"You mean military fort?!"

"Yes."

"No way Jack!"

"Please." Jack said as he put his hands together.

"Jack, what about Elizabeth and my son? I have to think about them."

"You are, just come this will be the last 'big one' I promise."

"You're a pirate, you don't keep promises."

"This one I swear on me life."

After Will thought for a while he said, "Alright, we'll go, but this is the last time I am going to risk mine or my family's life. No more after this Jack."

"Alright then. Now let's talk strategy." The two then walked into Will's house where there was a small library with many maps.

"Now if we go here through this passage we should slip in with no problem." Jack was saying.

"Where are we headed?" Bill asked as he walked in the room.

"Spain." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"So you managed to convince him…" Bill said.

"Yes…" Jack said glancing back down at the map.

"You are daft Jack. This is a crazy venture." Bill said leaning over the maps.

"Father we all know Jack is daft, but I don't think he'd kill us on purpose." Will said with a smile.

"I am abloody genius." Jack said sarcastically, "Now can we get back to the task at hand."

The three then started studying the map.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Jack were in the garden, Elizabeth was collecting some vegetables and Jack was playing on a blanket with some toys. As Elizabeth glanced over to her son she smiled, he was reaching up to her he wanted her to pick him up. Elizabeth then put down the basket and sat down next to her son and played with him, she did not notice the person standing over her.

"Elizabeth?" Anamaria said, "Mind if I play with him."

"No go ahead, I still need to pull some carrots." Elizabeth then got up and went about her tasks.

"Elizabeth has Will mentioned this next voyage of Jack's?" Anamaria said as he teased Jack with a toy.

"No, has Jack said anything to you?" Elizabeth said as she curled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, but I can tell this one is different."

"Really? How so?"

"More danger…I can feel it in him. He is nervous about this one."

"I guess we'll find about it at dinner…Jack is supposed to make a huge announcement or something. Speaking of dinner…I really have to start cooking…Would you like to join me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Anamaria then picked Jack up and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Do you find it funny?" Anamaria said.

"Find what funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we are both pirates, I guess in a way, female ones at that, rare breed we are, and we are still in the kitchen doing the cooking and cleaning."

"I never thought of it that way, but I guess that is a bit funny." Elizabeth said giggling, as she was starting to chop the vegetables .

"Elizabeth is there something wrong? You seem rather quiet."

"I am just tired, that's all. Jack keeps me busy, and with making sure this house has everything and well, the cooking, cleaning, it sometimes get to be a little much. Will doesn't help much, not even with Jack."

"Well that isn't right…not at all." Anamaria said.

"It isn't, but Will is a pirate right, doing whatever pirates do, something or other." Elizabeth said exasperated, "Anamaria you don't have to stay here you know I have everything handled, go home and do what you need to do."

"Are you sure?" Anamaria said with some sympathy in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." Anamaria then put Jack in his high-chair, and waved good-bye to him.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: See I told you soemthing is going on at the Turner household, we shall find exactly what next chapter!Also I have been hinting at something throughtout these two chapters...take a stab at what it is, it is very discreet...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	3. Anger and Arguements

(A/N) Hello everyone! I am going to give you one chappie today...but tomm I will give you 4-5 depending on the reviews...which have been lagging! Some of you wanted that phone number...please ask again, and give your full e-mail address :) Sorry my fault! Anyway this chapter is a biggie...big fight!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth managed to make dinner, set the table, and clean up both her and Jack. Will for the most part was unseen, he, Bill, and Jack had practically locked themselves in the library. Elizabeth knew something important was going on, Anamaria had only confirmed her suspicions.

"Will…" Elizabeth said as she knocked on the library door, Jack was on her hip. "Dinner is ready."

"That's fine, we'll be there in a second." Will said through the door. Elizabeth then went to the dining room, set Jack down on his high chair, then Anamaria joined them.

"Where are they?" Anamaria asked.

"In the library."

"Still?"

"Yes, I called them half an hour ago."

"Excuse me…" Anamaria then got up from the table and walked over to the library and pounded on the door.

"Jack you had better get yer bloody self in this dinning room or I am going to knock yer bloody block off. Tell the other two ingrates, the same goes for them too." Elizabeth heard this from the dinning room and giggled, soon thereafter Anamaria, Jack, Will, and Bill walked into the dinning room and sat down.

Dinner was quiet, that is until Will broke the silence. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Three sets of eyes were moving from one end of the table to the other.

"Jack seems to think that there is a treasure that should be fairly easy to get. I mean we should be able to get it with no interference."

"Really? Where?" Will knew she was angry.

"Spain, Madrid to be more accurate." Elizabeth looked up at him, she was really mad.

"Spain…" Elizabeth did not say another word, she got up, picked Jack up, and took her plate to the kitchen.

"That didn't go to well, mate." Jack said.

"I think it is time we go." Anamaria said to Jack getting up from her chair.

"I haven't even finished eating yet…"

"Now!" Jack then immediately got up and walked out of the house with Anamaria.

"Son, I should be headed home myself." Bill said getting up from his chair.

"Alright father." Will got up from his chair and took the remaining dishes to the kitchen where Elizabeth was already cleaning up.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Put the dishes in the water, I'll get to them in the morning." Elizabeth said ignoring him completely.

"Elizabeth…" Elizabeth paid him no mind and picked Jack up and went upstairs to the nursery and put Jack to bed, she did not want her son to hear her and Will argue. Elizabeth then proceeded to their bedroom where Will was waiting.

"So are you going to talk to me?" Will asked annoyed.

"Right now I could bloody kill you!" Elizabeth's face was red and her voice cracked with anger.

"Where is this coming from?" Will asked her astonished.

"I'll tell you, First I had no help today, whatsoever, with cooking, cleaning, taking care of Jack. Second we were spending time together as a family and you pull away from us anytime Jack beckons you. Thirdly, you said you would meet us in the garden, and you didn't. Fourthly you were a half hour late for dinner, totally disregarding me and the things I did. Lastly, SPAIN! Have you gone mad?!"

"Jack promised me…"

"He can't promise you anything Will, he hasn't the same obligations." Elizabeth went behind the screen and changed into her nightgown.

"Elizabeth you are being completely irrational!" Now Will was angry.

"Am I? When was the last time you put your son to bed?" Elizabeth said harshly. Will was silent, anger pouring into him, she struck a cord within him, but she was right, Will kept his mouth shut.

"Thought so, and I am the irrational one…" Elizabeth then started taking pins out from her hair.

"What about you?" Will asked angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you haven't been yourself either, moody, very irritable."

"Do not be smug with me Will! I love you and all I want is you, for Christ sake Will, today was the first time we spent together as a family. You leave us by ourselves and go out and try and get yourself killed, constantly." Elizabeth then got up from her vanity and walked over to the bed, "Will you have to…" Elizabeth then felt incredibly weak and dizzy, she grabbed onto one of the posts of the bed.

Will did not notice, "…have to what, Elizabeth?" Next think Will heard was Elizabeth fall to the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed to her side.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: We find out what is wrong with Elizabeth! Take a guess AGAIN and I'll give you a sneak peek at my new story! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!


	4. Explanations

(A/N) Here it is everyone! I am going to give you 5 chapters today! So there won't be my famous ending, I'll give it to you at the end of the 5th post! Oh yes Anon, you got it! Hit the nail on the head! The rest of you lazy blokes could not even send a review...tsk tsk tsk....PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM GOING ON STRIKE!!!!!!LOL Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"JACK OPEN THE DOOR!" Will screamed as he pounded on the door of Jack and Anamaria's home.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Jack said as he opened the door.

"JACK YOU NEED TO GET A DOCTOR FROM NASSAU! ELIZABETH FAINTED AND I DON"Y KNOW WHY! PLEASE JACK HURRY!" Will then ran back to his home and upstairs where he put Elizabeth in bed, she was pale, and it felt as though she was running a fever.

Jack quickly put his boots on and was headed out the door just as Anamaria came from downstairs.

"Jack what's going on?"

"Elizabeth is sick, I need to get a doctor."

"Let me go with you."

"No go to Will's house he'll need you there." Jack then quickly went out the door to the dock and rowed himself to the Pearl.

"JOSHUA!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Prepare the crew we need to make sail to Nassau to get a doctor, Mrs. Turner is ill."

"Mrs. Turner?" From what Joshua knew she was a lovely lady, always kind to him and the crew, "Right away sir."

As the Pearl started to leave, they would be in Nassau in a few hours, Jack looked in the direction of Nassau, "Hold on Elizabeth…"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Will?" Anamaria said as she walked in the bedroom, "How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up, she is running a fever, she is pale…I don't know."

"Let me look at her." After Anamaria felt her forehead and looked at her for a bit, she needed to ask Will some questions, "Will was she complaining of anything? Tired? Sleepy?"

"No, not really complaining, she said she was tired, that's all. Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"No, not that I can say." Anamaria, of course, knew what was wrong, but not being a doctor she did not say anything. "Do you want me to look after Jack?"

"Please if you could." Anamaria then walked out of the bedroom into the nursery. Jack was still sleeping in his crib. Anamaria leaned over the crib and rubbed his back soothingly.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" Bill said behind her.

"Yes he is."

"Anamaria, the Pearl is back…"

"I didn't even notice it was light out yet. Have you checked in on Will?"

"Yes. Will thinks because he argued with her is why she is sick."

"Well, he has something to do with it, but it wasn't because of the argument."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Will!" Jack was belting as he walked up the stairs.

"Jack!" Will rushed over to him.

"Found you a doctor." Jack said. When Will looked at the doctor he looked terrified.

"I'm sorry doctor if my friend here scared you, but my wife isn't well, please attend to her."

"I'll see what I can do…" The three of them then walked into the room, then the doctor turned around to them, "Gentlemen I need my space, please see your way out please."

The doctor then sat next to Elizabeth on the bed, he examined her. As he was she woke up.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said in a small weak voice.

"My dear you don't remember do you I am Doctor Roberts I saw you about I don't know maybe a year ago. You friend brought me here."

"Jack?"

"Yes, I believe that is his name. Elizabeth what has been going on?"

"I am just really feeling aggravated. Tired, running around with Jack…"

"Him?"

"No, my son."

"Oh I see."

"I got into an argument with my husband, and I just fainted I guess."

"Well, for a woman in your condition, I am surprised you…"

"I'm sorry doctor, in my condition?"

"You don't know? You are having a baby, Mrs. Turner. That what has brought on the fatigue, the irritability, fever. You fainted because of the argument it was too much stress, I suggest you take care of yourself. No stress, no problems."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I suggest you get some rest to take care of yourself."

"Thank you doctor." Doctor Roberts then walked out of the room to an awaiting Will and Jack.

"What happened to her?" Will asked.

"Mr. Turner, your wife is expecting a child in I say about eight months, I suggest you make sure she does not have an episode of this magnitude again, otherwise the child's welfare will be at stake. Do everything you can to make sure she is comfortable, I shall be by in another few months to check on her progress, inform me if anything changes."

"Thank you doctor." Will said, then Jack took the doctor back to the docks so Joshua could take him back home. Will sat in the hallway with his head in his hands, 'she is having a baby, I am such an idiot, I should have known, I should have seen the signs.' Bill walked over to Will and sat down next to him.

"What did the doctor say?" Bill asked.

"Elizabeth is having a baby, he said the stress from our argument caused her to collapse."

"What was the spat about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, all I can say was that it was the worst we had, I have never been so mad at her, and I have never seen her so mad at me. I need to go see her."

"Go ahead son." Will then got up and walked into their bedroom.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he sat down next to her in bed. "Elizabeth I am sorry that I haven't been…"

"Will, just stop. You can't apologize for something you can't help…you're a pirate…it's in your blood…I should never have…"

"Never have what…" Will asked, he had never seen Elizabeth this sad either.

"Brought children into this life, I should have never tied you down, never have built this home." Elizabeth had tears running down her face, "I have half-expected this to happen."

"Elizabeth, I never want to hear you say that again…I love you, Jack, and this baby, I would not change that for anything. I just want us to be secure."

"Killing yourself won't help…"

"Elizabeth you know the danger is there regardless. No one can help it."

"You can. Don't go to Spain, stay with us. The only security we need is you."

"Elizabeth I have to go, I already made plans."

"I can't believe you are going!" Elizabeth said her voice started to rise, and she got up from bed. "I don't want you to get hurt Will, please stay. Spain is just a massacre waiting to happen."

"Elizabeth you need to stop and relax…"

"No Will I won't relax, not while your going to be out there, I want you to…" Elizabeth then broke out into sobs, she slowly knelt to the floor and started crying. Will went to her bent down and hugged her.

"Elizabeth nothing is going to happen, I promise when I get back, I will be everything you need, a father, a husband. This will be the last time I go on one of these grand adventures."

"Will, if you break this promise to me, if you go and risk your life again…I will not wait for you…I won't be the widow waiting for her husband's return from the sea."

"I swear Elizabeth, this is the last time." Will then helped her back into bed, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Scrambled Eggs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth, wake up. I have a surprise for you…" Will whispered. Elizabeth sleepily opened her eyes, there was Will at the edge of the bed, holding Jack.

"Mommy!" Jack cried as he crawled to her.

"Oh my baby, I missed you…" Will sat on the edge of the bed and watched the two interact, he had missed so much, he took what he had for granted. 'I will talk to Jack tonight…' This would be the last treasure hunt for Will, he loved being a pirate, loved the sea, but it was not worth putting his family, now growing, in danger.

Elizabeth getting out of bed got Will out of his trance.

"Where are you going? The doctor said to rest."

"I am going to make breakfast." Will then walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I've got that handled." Will said with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How in the bloody world do you make scrambled eggs?" Jack said confused.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue." Bill said shrugging.

"You two, I swear share the same brain. Jack go get eggs from the coup. Bill start chopping these fruits up." Anamaria then started cutting a loaf of bread as Bill and Jack did what they were asked of. When Jack returned with the eggs the teacher, Anamaria, taught.

"Jack first crack all the eggs in this bowl." Jack dropped the egg in the bowl, the whole egg.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anamaria asked furious.

"What you said…"

"NO, crack the egg on the side of the bowl, and drop the insides in it." Anamaria then showed Jack.

"Have to be clearer luv."

"You think you can handle that? Then just put the eggs in the pan and cook it over the stove."

"Yes, I run me own bloody ship, I think I can handle this." Anmaria then turned her attention back to Bill who was sucking on his thumb.

"What happened?" Anamaria said as she looked at his hand.

"I cut meself."

"I'll finish, go sit down and clean that up…" Anamaria said frustrated.

"Ana luv, how's this?" Jack showed her the pan, it looked like a dozen fried eggs stuck together, a white ball, with yellow polka dots.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" Jack and Bill both walked out grumbling.

'Elizabeth, how do you do it?' Anamaria asked herself.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"When will you be leaving?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Not sure, we still need to load up the Pearl with supplies." Will said as they laid in each others arms, Jack was in between them, sleeping.

"When you place the order, please add things for the house, and the baby. By the time you get back it should be almost time for me to deliver."

"I'm sorry that…"

"Will, I just want you to come home safe."

"Well, I'll ask Jack, maybe we can leave early."

"Will, can we come in." Jack said through the door.

"Sure." Will and Elizabeth then adjusted themselves in bed.

"Ana kicked us out of the kitchen." Bill said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because, the two of them were in it." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Jack asked, ignoring her jab.

"Better." Elizabeth said as she glanced at Will.

"Will we need to start ordering supplies." Jack said.

"Alright, we'll go today, head to Nassau and pick everything up." Will said getting up.

"Are you going now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, so we can be home early." Will then turned to Jack, "Jack I want to leave earlier, I don't want to miss Elizabeth having our baby."

"Sure, mate. I'll go notify the crew." Jack and Bill then left the room to get everything ready.

"Elizabeth do you want someone to stay with you? Even when we head to Spain?"

"No Will, I'll be fine. The doctor said he'd check on me. I'll be ok."

"I don't want you to lift anything heavy or do anything, let's say constructive."

"Will, I promise I won't do anything rash."

"Alright." Will then kissed her on her forehead and kissed Jack as well, and walked out the door. Elizabeth then decided to get up and get dressed, she put on a simple loose dress, because her body still ached from her hitting the floor. She picked Jack up and headed into the kitchen where Anamaria was busy cooking.

"Anamaria what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Cooking, where are Jack, Bill, and Will?"

"They left for Nassau, they are going to get supplies then head of to Spain."

"I guess this will all go to waste." Anamaria said with a sad tone.

"No, come sit in the dining room with me." The two women and Jack all sat in the dinning room and ate, Elizabeth was surprised by how good it was.

"So are you going to be all by yourself?" Anamaria asked.

"Yes, I'm not worried, there is no one here. I'll be fine, it would give me a chance to do some things around the house that I have been meaning to do, but haven't gotten around to." Elizabeth was terrified to be left alone, she was not about to tell anyone.

"Oh…Have you heard from your cousin?"

"Jonathan, no not yet, I have sent him, to tell him our address, one so I expect I may get one from him soon, the Postmaster will be by next week." The two talked for hours, about everything before either of them knew it, it was late in the afternoon.

"ELIZABETH!" Will was calling to her from the walkway. Elizabeth then walked onto the porch of their home.

"What are you…" Will was carrying a large crate with him.

"This I believe is the toys and clothes, everything else is being brought up now." As Elizabeth glanced up she saw Jack, Bill, and even Joshua carrying crates and boxes into the house.

"I got everything I could think of. Go upstairs and relax, and I promise by the time you get out, everything will be all done." Will said.

"Alright…" Elizabeth then took Jack upstairs to their bedroom, set him down on the floor with toys, which were there from the morning, and went into the bathroom and decided to get ready for bed. As she dipped a cloth in the basin of water, she turned to the side and looked at herself in the mirror, in a few months she would have a large stomach again, it was like she never took a break from carrying a child. After she finished, she slipped a cotton night gown on and sat down next to Jack and played with him, Jack was playing with toy ships, something that Jack had given him.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he opened the door, "It is all ready." Will then lead both Elizabeth and Jack into the nursery, now instead of having one of everything, there were two of everything, two cribs, two chests, two bassinets, 'two babies' Elizabeth thought.

"What do you think?" Will asked.

"It's beautiful…" Elizabeth then kissed Will. "I can't believe you did this so fast, I mean with it coming from Nassau and all."

"It took a bit of persuasion on Jack's part to convince the clerk to speed it up, but it is all done, so you don't have to do a thing."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"For what? This…this is nothing."

"No, Will it's everything."


	6. Leaving Alone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I'll be back before you know it." Will said as he hugged Elizabeth.

"I know. I'll miss you." Elizabeth then kissed Will. They were standing on the dock, Will, Bill, Anamaria, and Jack, were all waiting for Will so they could get to the Pearl and make their way.

"Would ya speed it up mate?" Jack said. Anamaria then elbowed him in the gut.

"Oww, stop doing that!" Jack howled.

"Then stop with the stupid comments…"

"Your in charge." Will said as he bent down to Jack who was holding his mother's hand. "Take care of your mother." Will then ruffled his son's hair, and started walking towards Jack.

"Daddy!" Jack managed to wiggle out of his mother's grip and toddled to his father. Will picked him up and hugged and kissed him.

"I'll be back…" Jack then hooked his arms around his fathers neck. Elizabeth then walked over to Will and took Jack from him. With one last kiss Will left for the Pearl.

Elizabeth watched as the Pearl sailed away, until she could no longer see it's black sails. Elizabeth then turned around and walked toward their home, she was alone now, which in a way she enjoyed, but also dreaded. She could catch up on her chores, but now she was always worried about Will. As Elizabeth entered the house she went into the parlor and sat down, Jack went to the floor were he found amusement with some toys that were scattered. Elizabeth then pulled out her basket which was filled with scraps of fabric, needles, and thread. She was planning on making her child a quilt, something she could not do with Jack, due to unfortunate circumstances. Time went by quickly, the next time Elizabeth looked up it was turning dark outside, and Jack was curled in a ball, asleep on the floor. Elizabeth picked him up and took him upstairs and placed him in his crib. Elizabeth felt tired, this pregnancy was already off to a bad start, she felt it, with Jack she felt fine, the only thing she noticed was her expanding waistline, but that was it. As Elizabeth crawled into bed her last thoughts before she fell asleep was of Will.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Jack I need to talk to you." Will said as he approached Jack.

"What is it mate?"

"This is it for me, I won't keep going on these treasure hunts with you, when so much is at risk."

"Will, ye can't help what ya are, but you also can't help what ya have. You have a beautiful wife and now about to have two kids, I actually am not surprised that you decided on this. I don't know if I could do what you are doing, I respect for you doing it mate. Are you sure that you can ignore the call of the sea?"

"I don't know…Jack I will sail, but not for something I can live without."

"You would leave Elizabeth again?"

"I didn't leave her…I couldn't take her."

"Ye didn't answer my question…Would you leave her home alone again?"

"If I thought that it was too dangerous, yes."

"Then this won't be yer last adventure mate."

Will seemed to take in what Jack was saying, "Jack there is one more thing I wanted to ask of you."

"Go ahead."

"If anything happens to me…anything, promise me you'll take care of Elizabeth, and my children, I trust you Jack, take care of my family."

"You never had to ask."

"Thank you Jack."


	7. The Wrong Letter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It had been three months since Will left for Spain. Jack was now walking fine on his own, and Elizabeth welcomed the growth in her stomach, also welcoming the dismissal of morning sickness. She was outside with Jack watering her flower garden, she was wearing a long white dress with a large hat to protect herself from the scorching sun. Elizabeth loved her flowers, she did not have the heart to place them in vases, she let them grow wildly.

"Mommy, I want to play in water." Jack said.

"Alright then." Elizabeth then pulled out her hand and her and Jack walked down by the beach that was parallel to the docks. He played in the water and Elizabeth made sure she kept her eye on him. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw a small boat headed towards the docks, she picked Jack up and walked onto the dock. It was the postmaster, John, he waved to her as he pulled up in his small sail boat.

"Mrs. Turner, how are you?" He said as he tied his boat up.

"Good, how are you John?"

"Fine, got a letter for you. It looked important so I decided I'd drop it by."

"That is a little more than a drop by." Elizabeth said as she giggled.

"Well, I best be going, I'll see you around Mrs. Turner."'

"Thank you John." Elizabeth then turned around and headed to the house, Jack walking on her side. Once inside she went into the kitchen and put Jack in his chair, sat down, and opened the letter, it was from her cousin Jonathan.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I have missed you so much I hope you are loving life. This letter is a bit more than a 'how are you?' I have a bit of news for you, your father has written me from England, and he has told me that former Commodore James Norrington has been released from the Navy's custody, he was honorably discharged. I write to you because I know of your history with this man. Elizabeth be careful, I fear for your safety. I look forward to your letters._

_With All My Love_

_Jonathan_

Elizabeth read the letter twice over, 'Honorably discharged? How can that be?' Elizabeth quickly rushed to the front door and locked it as well as the door in the kitchen. She was literally terrified, no one was here to save her, if Norrington was coming for her she would be defenseless. She took Jack upstairs with her to put him down for a nap. Elizabeth then went back downstairs to the kitchen to start dinner. She was chopping up celery when she thought she heard something coming from the parlor. She put down the knife and walked in the parlor and found nothing, 'Your losing your mind…' Elizabeth said to herself, when she reentered the kitchen the sight before her caused her to scream.

"Elizabeth…your looking lovely…" Norrington sneered. Elizabeth could not believe her eyes, he looked totally different, his clothes were rugged, his hair was disheveled, nothing about him was the Commodore she once knew. Elizabeth tried to turn around and run but he caught her from behind and held a knife to her throat. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Nowhere…"

"Come now, Elizabeth, you don't have to lie, or is that pirate of a husband of yours rubbing off on you." James pressed the knife closer to her throat.

"Please let me go…Will shall be home soon."

"That is a lie too Elizabeth, I don't see the Pearl, and there is no one here but you. Where is your child?" Elizabeth's instincts kicked on, she was not about to let him harm Jack. So she did something that Anamaria taught her, she kicked up her left leg and his him square in the groin. When he fell to the floor in an obvious sign of pain she ran upstairs to the nursery and locked the door behind her, she picked up Jack, opened the door and peeked out of it, she didn't see James, so she decided to make a run for it. She darted out of the room and ran down the hallway to the back staircase which lead out towards the docks, she would make her way to the Chariot which was still anchored there and try and make a run for it, it was worth a shot. As she ran across the grass to the dock something caught her from behind and pulled her to the ground, Jack was also tossed to the ground.

"NO!" Elizabeth said as she tried to reach for her son. Relief ran over her as she saw him get up. "Get off of me!" She then spat in James's face. Both struggled on the ground for a while until Norrington gained the upper hand and pulled her up by her hair, he picked Jack up by his other hand and dragged the two into the house. Jack was screaming uncontrollably. Norrington then put Jack in his highchair and sat Elizabeth down in a chair. Jack wouldn't stop crying.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You ruined my life, we could have had a future together, we could have been a family, I want you to suffer." Norrington became increasingly annoyed at Jack who was now wailing, he slapped him in the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elizabeth then jumped on him and tried to wrestle him to the ground, but it was no use he grabbed her on the neck and flipped her over him, slamming her to the ground. Elizabeth's head was screaming with pain, Norrington picked her back up and put the knife up to her stomach.

"Another baby, by the whelp!" This seemed to anger him more.

"Leave her be!" A familiar voice was heard, one Elizabeth never thought she would hear again.

(A/N) Who is Elizabeth's Recuer? I lied...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	8. Gone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Let her go James…" It was Jonathan, behind him, Commodore Gillette, and several marines were with him.

"No." James pressed the knife closer to her stomach, Jonathan noted that she was pregnant and decided he did not want to provoke him.

"Please James, just leave my son be, I promise, I'll go with you, we can take my ship, we'll live together get married…"

"Are you lying again Elizabeth? If you are then I would have to hurt you." The knife was pressed closer.

"No, no more lies."

"Alright." James then moved Elizabeth towards the kitchen door, Jonathan and the marines advanced.

"Jonathan, no, I'll be fine…" Tears filled her eyes as she was taken outside.

"Sir, should we follow?" Gillette asked Jonathan.

"No, I can't risk it." Jonathan said as he picked Jack up. "Look through this house, find anything we can use to find the whereabouts of Mr. Turner."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Please James don't hurt me." Elizabeth pleaded with him as he dragged her towards the docks.

"I will do whatever I feel like, and you shall do as I say or I will kill you, make no mistake about that." The long row to the Chariot was unbearable, she hated this man she wanted to see him suffer, by at this point the had the upper hand, she was four months pregnant, and in no position to fight back.

"Elizabeth, sit here, I will get this ship going." James said as he locked her in Will's and her bedroom. Elizabeth knew she was in a lot of trouble, not only was she sailing off to some unknown destination, but no one knew where she would be, Will was in Spain, and she felt alone. She felt the ship's anchor pull up and the ship itself tug away. The only comfort she had was that her son was safe, in the arms of someone whom she trusted.

"Elizabeth…We have things to discuss." James said as he walked in the door.

"Go, on."

"We are headed to the colonies…We can start there, the English government is a bit unorganized there and I believe we will be able to get married and start a life without any problems with paperwork and such."

"Fine."

"Elizabeth, please, be a bit more…" His hand then went around her neck and anger poured from him, "…feeling."

"I'm sorry…" Living with this man was going to be hell, he released his grip from her neck. "I am sorry James, I will try."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sir! I found something!" Gillette said as he held up a map.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, several maps in the library were open up to Spain, in particular, Madrid. I believe sir, that is where they are."

"Alright then." They all filed out of the house and headed off to find Will.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: What is to become of Elizabeth? Will Jonathan find Will? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	9. Fate

(A/N) Ok I lied again! I am going to give you one more chappie then I am going to leave you guys hanging...I want reviews! The strike is still on the table!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

(month after the last chapter)

After four months on the sea, the Pearl finally docked in Barcelona, soon they would track to Madrid. Will was surprised by the beauty of Spain, 'Elizabeth would have loved this', he missed her terribly.

"Will!" Jack called as he was walking down the gangplank. "We're going to stay in Barcelona for a couple of days, then trek to Madrid, promised Anamaria that I would show her around."

"Alright Jack. I'll just walk around."

"Sure." Anamaria then joined Jack they quickly vanished into the city.

Will wandered the streets, wandering for hours, he could not stop thinking about Elizabeth, wondering if she was ok, if she was having problems with her pregnancy, how was Jack, all of these things were circling his mind. It was dark out when he returned to the Pearl, something was different though, no one was on deck, which struck Will odd. It wasn't until he stepped onto the gangplank was when a sharp pain engulfed his head, and his world went black.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Will, wake up." Will's head ached, he was in a chair in the middle of a large room, on his left side he saw Jack, Bill, and Anamaria looking at him. When he looked up he saw someone he truly did not care for. "It's me Jonathan."

"Bloody bastard! What is the meaning…"

"Shut up and listen, we don't have time." Will looked up at him with concern.

"James Norrington was released four months ago. Will, he managed to find Elizabeth…"

"Jonathan, where is she?" Will's voice was cracking, he braced himself for the worst.

"He took her, we tried to stop him. Elizabeth wanted me to insure her son's safety."

"My son, where…"

"He is fine, he has been traveling with me, he is in a carriage outside of this fort. We made the journey from your home to Spain, we thought if we stopped on the eastern coast then, run horses that we would catch you before you went off to Madrid, luckily the Spanish stopped you in time. Will, we don't know where they went."

"How could you let her go? You should have followed."

"I had to let her go, Will. He would have killed her, he had a knife to her stomach, and I saw blood trickling from her neck, he had placed a knife there too. Your son had a bruise across his face, and on his body, he was hit and tossed around too. Will, Elizabeth managed to convince him to take her, she knew that he was not in a right frame of mind, Will I saw the same thing she did, his crazed look, she did it to protect her son."

"Jonathan where do we even begin looking?" Will asked.

"The colonies…" Jack answered the question for him, "We take the Pearl, we'll make time. The colonies are right now disorganized, easy passage for him, no paperwork to contend with. We head to the northern part, Boston, that is where he would fit in, the social circles are mostly up there."

"Jack, what if we are wrong?" Will asked.

"Then I don't know what we'll do, that is the only place I can think of, mate."

"A carriage is outside, we'll go with Captain Sparrow's plan." Jack, Will, Anamaria, Bill, and Jonathan all headed outside to the carriage. Will's heart warmed when he saw his son.

"Daddy…" Jack then jumped on his lap. Will just hugged his son, from the recent news he received he just relished in the fact that his son was in front of his eyes. Will then turned to Jonathan.

"Thank you Jonathan."

"Will, let me make this clear, I blame you for this, I told you before you left Port Royal, take care of them, no harm, remember our little chat we had. This is your fault, if you were there this would not have happened, she was with child for Christ sake Will, how could you leave her? I can picture what happened, she begged you to stay, being with child, nervous about being all alone, and you left despite her plea's. Now she is with a madman, we have not a clue where she is, and you dare thank me. If I had not shown up at that particular moment, I would have come to the house to your entire family dead, and instead of bringing this particular news, I would be helping you with their funeral. I do not care for you Will, I despise you in fact. I am here to bring my cousin to safety, she loves you, and that restrains me from wanting to lob you head off."

Will let his words sink in. He did make a promise, he broke it, Elizabeth was missing because he was not there. She begged him to stay with her, his own greed caused this, Jonathan was right, he was at fault, if Elizabeth dies, he would be at fault. The rest of the carriage ride continued in silence, no one said a word. Will, Jonathan, Jack, Bill, and Anamaria all walked on the deck of the Pearl, that is when the silence was broken.

"Listen mate, I am the Captain of this ship, I call the shots." Jack said to Jonathan.

"I realize that Captain. I am only here in aide of the search efforts."

'Now I know where Elizabeth, gets her charm, they are a lot alike.' Jack said to himself as he called Joshua.

"Yes, Captain." Joshua said.

"Set the courses for the colonies, Boston. It seems that Mrs. Turner has been kidnapped."

"Yes, sir."

"Will…" Jack called as he walked over to him. Will was holding his son in his arms, staring out onto the sea. "Will, you can put him down in me cabin."

"Jack, do you think it is my fault?" Will said.

"No, Will. It is the bloody bastard Norrington, not you."

"I left them by themselves. What was I thinking?"

"About them Will, don't listen to Jonathan, he is a bloody windpipe, blows out nothing but hot air."

"I agree don't listen to him, son." Bill said approaching them. "You did what you thought was best, now we have to find her, and bring her home."

"I am going to but Jack down for bed, it's late, and he must be tired." Will then walked to Jack's cabin, and laid him down in bed, it was the first time he had ever put his son to bed.

The seas were getting rough, Elizabeth felt this. She decided to go on deck and see if she could tell where they were. It was raining and she saw James at the helm of the ship staring out onto the ocean, it was not an easy journey as he expected, Elizabeth thought.

"Elizabeth, get back inside. It is too dangerous out here." James said.

This statement surprised her, it was a thoughtful one, one she would have heard of three years ago. She saw a large island in the distance, not there destination, but they were now treading on shallower waters, and there were bound to be sharp rocks.

"James, we should drop the anchor!" The ship was tossing around on the ocean.

"No!" Just as the word left his lips, the ship collided with a rock, and it was sinking fast.

"Elizabeth!" James was calling for her but he did not see her. The ship was now beneath them and the swells of the ocean were high. "Elizabeth!"

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Jonathan is such a bad boy! But he does it out of love for Elizabeth, he treats her like a sister, their is a connection they have, I wanted a bond with him and Elizabeth to be strong, Jonathan and her share traits, the stubborness, the charm. Jonathan is not a bad guy...he just doesn't like Will...don't we all not like someone??? I am glad that some people are interested in the Jack and Ana relationship...shocks me, because personally I don't like them together, but I will try and incorperate them in the story a bit more. Just to give you a backdrop on J/A, right now they are just comforatable with eachother, like a couple that has been around for a while, they don't show their love off...they just like eachother, but their will be some tender moments...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	10. Guilt

(A/N) Hello everyone! Thought I'd give you one more chapter...I also just want to comment on a review that I got. OCCSSUCK: My intention was not to 'slam' anyone, and personally, I don't like words put in my mouth. All I said was that the pairing I did not care for, and I said that I would try and write them well and incorperate them in my story a bit more since most of my readers enjoyed them, I am trying to please the reader. This series is mainly Will and Elizabeth, and I wrote it to be that way, but when most of the reviews I got from the last fic, and this one were, 'Write more Jack and Ana', I decided I would add more scences with them, because originally this story was not going to have many scenes with them, this entire story is finished and ready to be posted, all I was trying to say was that I was going to give what the readers wanted, Jack and Ana, that's all. I know that a lot of people like the J/A pairing, the shock came when they liked it in this fic, because it was meant to be mainly W/E fic, and when they started coming in I said to myself, 'Well, I'll give my readers what they want, they have been good to me, so I'll give them something in return'. The remark about trying to 'slam' people was unneccessary, NEVER have I said anything in any of my author's notes to insult people or put down any of their likes or dislikes. Although I appreciate your review, (in all honestly I do, first one with contructive critism, and I MEAN critism lol) I think you read it wrong, and I am sorry if I came off that way to you or anyone, but I write with honesty, and that is the way I am. I just needed to explain myself, that's all, no hard feelings.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth swam as hard as she could to the island that she had seen. She did not seen James, and only hoped he went down with the ship. It was the dark of night when she got onto the island, she was wet, cold, and tired. She sat down on the sand and looked onto the sea, it was black, black rolls in the sea barreling towards her. So incredibly tired she laid back and let the tiredness take her.

"Elizabeth!" James was looking for her on the island, he had looked and looked and had not found her. The storm had quieted and now the dawn was breaking through the clouds, he walked a bit farther down the sands and saw her lying on the beach. James then sprinted after her. She was still breathing but as he glanced over her, he saw a large cut on her leg. James quietly picked her up and took her within the trees, and started a fire to warm them.

"Daddy!" Jack called to his father as he ran to him. Will quickly scooped him up and spun him in the air.

"Will, how are you son?" Bill asked as he approached the two.

"As good as I can be. I just have this nagging apprehension that something is wrong."

"Ah that's just nerves lad. Elizabeth is a strong woman, she'll be fine."

"I just feel, as when I left her, I left her saddened. I would not stay with her…"

"You chose piracy over your wife and child, I am quite surprised she did not want to leave then." Jonathan added.

"Listen to me, you have no idea what happened!"

"She wrote to me, I believe the day you left. She said she felt as though you were going to leave her no matter what, that she was going to be left with two children to raise by herself, she did not even want this child she is now baring, she did not want two children to grow up without their father. That is why I went there to offer her and her son to come with me to Port Royal, she was scared, she told me that she fainted and that the doctor told her that she needed to rest, she was afraid. I wrote to her to tell her the news about James, soon as I wrote her, that is when I set off to go get her and bring her to Port Royal. I can only imagine what she was thinking as she was being hauled off by that madman."

"I'll tell you, you blubbering idiot! I know her just as good as you do, and I believe that she was thinking of the safety of her children, and her husband." Jack jumped in.

"I truly doubt that Sparrow."

"It is Captain on me ship, and if you don't stop your wailing, because it is no good to anyone, I will through your bloody stupid self over the railing!" Jonathan then quietly walked away.

"Thank you Jack…" Will said.

"Will, if anything he is saying is true then you have some work to do to fix your ways with her." Anamaria said as she approached.

"She is right mate, I hope she still feels she has something to fight for." Jack said.

"Jack, what do you mean?"

"Well, her son is safe, and she may feel there is nothing else to go on for, especially if she thinks you are going to leave her. She might not fight, against Norrington, or anything else. I just hope she will fight." Will walked away and into his cabin with Jack, he set him down on the floor and he played with toys. Will sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

'I killed her, I killed her.' Not even knowing her fate, Will felt incredibly guilty, 'If I had only stayed with her, none of this would be happening…' Will eyes filled with tears, something he hasn't done in quite a time, since his mother died. The guilt was too much to bare, he had felt his own two hands had taken the life out of her, perhaps it was not her breath, but now that he thought about it, during the past few months she had seemed, saddened, different, not the same free spirit she once was. 'Did I take that away from her?'

As Will looked down at Jack who was now nestled at his feet, he realized that Jonathan was in a twisted way right, she had left Jack, and allowed Norrington to take her for a reason. The only happiness she truly felt was for her son, she of course loved Will, but she was happy with her child, she did not want to fight. This terrified Will beyond words, he knew she was not going to fight. Will got up and placed his son in bed and walked on the deck, 'Elizabeth, I will find you, I will save you.' He meant this in more ways than one.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Well, we know what Will is thinking...Is Elizabeth alright? Next chapter, we get into the minds of the other characters...know exactly what they are thinking...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	11. Thoughts

(A/N) Hello everyone! Yes another update, this coming weeks I have four college finals and three 'rushed' tests, so I won't be updating as much! OCCSSUCK: Thanks for the review, and I am glad there are no hard feelings, I promise I shall do your favorite couple justice, I swear! Staci: yes I have plenty of timeon my hands! More that you know!! LOL CrAzY Pigwidgeon: That's ok, I know how crazy school can get, stupid teachers, rush the work so they can go on vacation work free, leaving the students under piles of paperwork! lol, Genius....that's a stretch for me, never been called that! Willz: My favorite reviewer! I always look forward to them! Yes Will is being well....bloody stupid! But he will redeem himself do not worry...and I am happy you like Jonathan, I love him too, he is great a male version of Elizabeth a bit, but once again he will redeem himself in the end...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC.

Elizabeth woke up to the warmth of a fire. When she opened her eyes she saw she was all alone. She sat up and looked at her leg, it was bandaged up with a piece of cloth from her dress, the dress itself was pretty much in shreds. As she looked around she saw the tall bluffs above her, it was majestic. It was daylight, mid-afternoon by her guess, she got up and walked towards the beach, away from the trees. The ocean was now calm, not the restless soul it was last night, she walked around for a bit before returning to the campfire, who had helped her? She did not see James, was it someone who lives here?

Someone who had been so kind to her, unbelievable it was. She sat back down again and looked into the fire and thought about Will, she missed him, she wanted to tell him all of the things she felt, she never did. She feared for her child, he was going to grow up without a mother. She feared for the unborn child within her, 'how on earth am I going to keep this child safe?' Elizabeth thought to herself. She wondered if Jonathan found Will, if Jack did not want the Pearl to be found he would make sure of it. However, she knew that Jonathan was extremely intelligent, he would find the Pearl.

Not until a rumble in her stomach did she notice it, she was five months into her pregnancy, she needed to eat, compared to when she was carrying Jack, she was underweight, her stomach barely showed. She got up and looked around the trees and bushes and found a bush that was full of berries, she did not know if they were poisonous, but at this point she did not care, as she reached for them a voice arose.

"I wouldn't do that, Elizabeth." Startled she jumped and screamed. "I did not mean to startle you…" James said coming from behind the trees. "They are poisonous, sit down and try these." He opened his palm and showed her kiwi's, her favorite fruit.

"Thank you." Elizabeth ate them without fuss. "Where are we?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I don't know, I have not the slightest clue." James said as he sat down. "Just hope a passing ship comes by."

She figured she would take a stab at this, even if he got angry. "Will, he is coming for me…that man back at the house, is my cousin, Governor of Port Royal. He will find Will and come for me." She noticed his anger, she would not speak of it again.

"I doubt they will find us, we were blown off course during the storm. So you had better play nice and warm up to me a bit, Elizabeth."

"If I don't?" Elizabeth dared.

"Well, we are alone here, no one will here you scream." James then slapped her across the face, "I do not want your spite either."

Elizabeth instinctively reached for her burning cheek, for a moment there she thought, that the James she once knew had come back, she had thought wrong however, she was going to have to play his game. She wanted to cry, she couldn't, her body would not let her. Slowly she fell asleep, watching him, watching him think up his next course of action.

Jack stood at the helm of the ship, looking for any sign of the Chariot, he found none, an entire month had passed, and no sign of them. If he was right, they were following the same course that Norrington would have taken, if he was wrong, then they were going in an entirely different direction. The only thing he hoped he was wrong about was Elizabeth, he hoped she did fight, that she did have that spirit, the thing he loved about her, she was the only woman besides Anamaria that wouldn't put up with his antic's. Elizabeth was someone whom he had trusted, perhaps more than Will, maybe even Bill. Elizabeth was the type that if you swore her to secrecy, she would keep it for the rest of her life, to the grave, that is why they got along so well, they were both very much alike. Anamaria was a different relationship all together, they of course loved eachother, but they were friends first, so they felt as though they knew eachother forever. Jack loved to agrivate her, he loved the crinklethat formed in her forehead when she yelled at him, he also just loved just as she is.

Anamaria noticed the change in Jack's demeanor, he was more solemn, quiet, he was worried about Elizabeth, something that Anamaria had seen three years ago when he stayed by her bedside, after she was attached by Barbossa. This is what Anamaria loved about him, his ruthlessness, but his soft side, which he only showed her and Elizabeth, it was remarkable how he could switch from side to side. The other side of him she saw, when Jack played with Will and Elizabeth's son, he was gentle and child-like, he loved the time he spent with the little boy that was named after him. Anamaria had decided long ago that she was not going to have children and live this lifestyle, it was wrong to do that. About eight years ago an accident prevented this, while in Tortuga she was walking in front of a bar, a bullet rang out and it hit her in the abdomen, she was not the target but the damage was done, she was left barren. The effects of this incident on her, really had not made a difference, she didn't want any children, this insured it, but the option of having them was now gone. Jack never discussed it with her, having children, but Anamaria presummed that is the way he wanted it, there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Anamaria loved Jack and hated Jack, he drove her to near insanity, but always managed to set ways with her, made them right.

Bill was in his cabin, worried sick. The woman that managed to breath life into his son was missing, she was the woman that gave him his grandson. Bill enjoyed Elizabeth's company, he thought she was a strong woman, a woman that would take care of his son, a woman that had given up everything to see his son happy. Bill admired her in a way, she did many things he could not, her pride showed through every step she took, she was not the type to abandon her son. Bill watched as Will became more and more depressed, he felt incredibly guilty, and Jonathan's comments did not help. Bill didn't mind if Jonathan 'accidentally' fell off the ship, but he was Elizabeth's cousin, and she loved him.

Jonathan paced in his room, something he hated doing but could not help. He was angry with Will for letting this all happen. He and Elizabeth grew up together in England, it wasn't until she had left for Port Royal, had they ever been separated. They always wrote to one another, he remembered the letter when she told him that she was in love with Will, the letter about the pirates, she mostly rambled about meeting the Captain Jack Sparrow, the letter about her wedding, he could not attend do to other obligations, which he felt extremely guilty about. The last letter she sent was when Will left for Spain. This man managed to make her feel so loved, yet so alone and terrified. Jonathan hated the sight of Will, he would not look at him, nor be in the same room as him. He was here for Elizabeth and her son, not for Will. Jonathan is going to ask her to come to Port Royal, if she and Will were not to stay together, something in which he hoped for.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Elizabeth is FINALLY found! I am going to post it anyway so just read it! And REVIEW!! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	12. Found Part 1

A/N)My my...I thought I already posted that last one...must be losing my mind! Thank you for the reviews! Ok, James is crazy, just realize it, he is muy loco! Anyone watch Survivor? Well Rupert from Survior: Pearl Islands, and America's favorite Survivor, who is best known for stealing the opposing tribe's shoes and selling them,claiming it was the 'pirate' thing to do, had been approached to do a cameo for the sequel! Alright start reading and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth awoke to someone shaking her. "Elizabeth wake up!" James then placed her on her feet.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth said sleepily.

"We are moving to the bluff's we should have better shelter there." He said as he put the fire out.

The trek up to the bluffs were long and difficult. James did not stop for a break, and Elizabeth was beginning to ware out, her feet hurt her, her back ached, and she was starving. "Please, James, can we stop for a moment, I need to catch my breath."

"No, we keep going…" They continued, it was a long hike. When they reached the bluff, it was more of a cave, Elizabeth sat down on the floor and rubbed her feat. He was right it was a better shelter, better than a bunch of palms.

"Here…" James handed her more fruits, as he made the fire. He then sat down across from Elizabeth.

"I want to ask you something Elizabeth."

"What is it?"

"Why did you pick him? Why not me?"

Elizabeth hesitated at first, "James, I love Will, I could be myself around him. Around you I had to be proper all of the time, and that isn't who I am. If you knew me you would know who I am, and why I made the choices I made." Elizabeth braced for another slap, but none came.

"I see. If Will weren't around then would you have loved me?"

"James I don't know that, I couldn't tell you."

"Fair enough. Elizabeth I just want you to know that I love you, I would do anything for you."

"James, you are obsessed with me. This is not the James Norrington I once knew, you are nothing short of a madman." This angered him, beyond what Elizabeth could have imagined.

"I tell you something Elizabeth, when your beloved gets here, he is going to see you die, he is going to see both children die, his friends die, his father die, then he will die." James then got up and left.

"Wait one second!" Elizabeth followed him, mistake on her part, as he punched her so hard in the face that she fell back a few feet. He marched over to her grabbed her by her neck and held her over the cliff.

"I told you not to cross me…" He squeezed her neck harder, as she gasped for air. He then threw her over to a corner in the cave. "If you move from that spot, I swear I will through you off that cliff." Pain filled her body, and the dark took over her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack do you see anything?" Will said as he walked over to him.

"Not a thing mate."

"Jack, what am I going to do with out her? If she dies, I don't want her to believe that I wanted to leave her, that I didn't love her."

"She knows you love her."

"You believe it then, that I would leave her?"

"You had the same look in your eyes as yer father did when he left your mother…" Jack was trying to get some sort of response from him.

"What? I never…"

"You would have gone home to her, stayed until the baby was born, but the call of the sea would have pulled you in."

"No…Jack I can't believe you are saying this to me."

"I call it like I see it mate. I know you love her but you won't be tied down either."

"No! That is not true!" Will was annoyed, so annoyed he punched Jack in the face. Jack then got up and smiled at him.

"That is one thing yer father didn't do…"

"JACK! UP AHEAD LOOK!" Bill called to him. It was wreckage, it was the Chariot.

"Jack, that's the Chariot!" Will said. The sails were floating in the water, planks of wood, even the plate that read, 'The Chariot', was floating. With all of the noise Jonathan came out of his cabin.

"Look for any survivors!" Jack called to his crew, they then lowered a boat and searched.

"What has happened Captain?" Jonathan asked Jack.

"We found some wreckage from the Chariot. Right now me crew is looking for any survivors."

"Survivors?" Jonathan was in shock, he never thought that Elizabeth would be found dead. Joshua was approaching Jack, with news.

"Captain, there were no survivors, we did not see anyone…"

"That can't be…" Will said as he looked into the sea, "Jack what about that island over there, could there be a chance…"

"Will, it looks like the ship collided with those rocks over there, odds are against her that she made it to the island, but there is a chance. We will look."

"Thank you Jack." As the Pearl began to steer it's way over to the island Will hoped, he hoped that she was in fact alive.

"Anamaria?" Will said as he peered into the cabin, where his son was sleeping.

"Yes."

"We found wreckage of the Chariot, but there is a small island up ahead and we are going to check it out. Will you stay with him?" Will said as he looked at his son.

"Sure. Not a problem."

"I want to thank you for everything, for taking care of him."

"Will, just find Elizabeth." Will nodded and left the room.

"LOAD THE BOATS!" Jack yelled as he went to the side of the ship. "Men, Anamaria is now Captain you shall now follow her orders, we do not need your assistance." Will, Jack, Bill, and Jonathan all headed on a boat, and rowed to the island.

"Jack, I don't see anything…" Bill said.

"Keep looking…" Will pleaded. They scanned the island, all they saw were rocks, sand, and palm trees.

"JACK!" Jonathan yelled. Jack, Will, and Bill all ran towards his voice. "Look at this, there was a fire here, and fabric."

"That's from Elizabeth's dress…" Will said as he bent down to pick up the fabric.

"She's alive…"

"So is Norrington, I don't think Elizabeth knows how to start a fire." Jonathan said.

"No she doesn't." Will answered. Jack was looking up, looking for something. "What is it Jack?" Will asked.

"Those bluffs, better shelter, especially if they've been here a while. They have to be up there…" They began their travel up to the bluffs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth still laid down in the corner James had thrown her in, her body was numb. The pain she felt was so great, the pain which wasn't all physical, was effecting her mental state. She laid there, her arms soothingly rubbing her stomach, wide eyed, frozen. That was until, James approached her.

"Get up." His voice cold. She did not stir.

"I said get up!" James then grabbed her by her hair and positioned her over the cliff, "You see that…the Pearl, he is here…your time is up."

"No James, it is your time." Elizabeth said with a hoarse voice.

"She's right mate, your time is up." Jack said as he pointed a pistol at him.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER:


	13. Found Part 2

(A/N) Here is the conculsion of the rescue...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

James quickly turned around with Elizabeth and placed a gun to her head.

"I would not do anything stupid Sparrow, I will shoot her dead." Will, Bill, and Jonathan were all standing behind him, guns and swords drawn.

"Bit desperate are ye mate? Pickin on a defenseless married woman, can't get yer own self a girl."

"Shut up Sparrow!" He pressed the gun closer to Elizabeth's temple.

"Just let her go Norrington!" Will said.

"No, what did I say would happen Elizabeth? Go on tell him, tell him the tale I told you."

"No…"

"Tell him."

"He said, you would see your children, me, Jack, Bill, and everyone else die before you met the same fate." Elizabeth said as tears went down her face.

"I doubt that." Will said. The four men watched as Norrington went closer to the edge, all became alarmed.

"Let her go, there is no where to go James." Jonathan said.

"I will never let her go, do you hear me? Never…" The gun was so tight to the side of Elizabeth's head that a trickle of blood came down.

"Please let me go, your hurting me…" Elizabeth began to plead with him. He looked at her, deep in her eyes.

"I can't Elizabeth…I can't let you go…" A shot rang through the air.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: No hints this time, I am going to leave you hanging!!! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	14. Dead

(A/N) Alright Ladies and Lads, I am going to update a couple of chapters...I am not sure exactly how many, but there will be more than 2. On wednesday I will finish the update, that means the entire story will be up! Please enjoy the chapter! Sorry about the Cliff....no I'm not!!! LOL

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack held a smoking gun in his hand, he had shot James Norrington. James stepped back still holding the knife to Elizabeth's throat and fell off the cliff, taking Elizabeth with him.

"ELIZABETH!" Will rushed over to the side of the cliff, as he looked down he saw that she was holding on to a thick root that was sticking out from the rocks.

"WILL!" Her fingers were slowly losing it's grip, as the root started to pull away from the ledge.

"Elizabeth give me your hand!" Elizabeth tried to reach but she couldn't, it only caused for the root to take her down a few more inches, and a scream left her lips.

"I can't reach, Will!" Will looked into her eyes, he did not see a glimmer of hope in them, she would fall.

Will took hope into his own hands, "Jack hold onto my legs." Jack then grabbed onto his legs, as Will slid further towards Elizabeth.

"Reach Elizabeth!" Elizabeth then reached her hand upwards and it met Will's. "I have you!" "Pull me up!" Jack, Bill, and Jonathan then helped pull Will and Elizabeth up.

Will immediately held Elizabeth in his arms, he was glad to do so. Elizabeth cried into his shirt, her ordeal was over, James Norrington was dead. It seemed as though they stayed that way for hours, it wasn't but a few minutes before Jack tapped on Will's shoulder.

"Got to go, mate…"

"Alright." Will then lifted Elizabeth's face towards him, "Come on, I'll help you up." With a steady hands she got up, her ankle was swollen, most likely sprained, and the rest of her body was in a battered state, only when her wounds were to be cleaned they would know what was broken or what wasn't.

"Will, I can't walk…" Will then lifted her in his strong arms and carried her down to the beaches. As he walked towards the boat, he looked down on her, she was sleeping. Will then placed her in the boat with help from Bill.

"I can't let you take her, from me…" Norrington said as he made his way from the trees, how he managed to survive the fall was anyone's guess. Elizabeth sat up in the boat, not believing what was in front of her, Jack was in awe pulling put his pistol, and Bill jumped on the boat taking Elizabeth away from the line of fire. He pointed a pistol at Will, "Not again…" Another shot rang through the air. Former Commodore James Norrington was dead, at the barrel of Jonathan Swann.

"Now, we can leave." Jonathan said as he slowly putting his pistol down.

As the boat started to row away, Elizabeth looked back at James, the blood was seeping into the sands, she felt his presence there, he loved her so much it drove him to insanity, it drove him to be violent, not the kind and gentle man she once knew, he was now a rabid animal put out of it's misery. Will kept a strong arm around her the entire time, while Jack and Bill rowed, and Jonathan looked at her, in shock, amazement, he could not believe she was alive. Once she was on the Pearl, Will lead her to his cabin and sat her down on the bed.

"Will, I need a bath, I don't want these to get…"

"I know, I asked Joshua to fill the bathtub with hot water." Neither could look into each other's eyes, but they knew what each was thinking. Will then helped her into the room adjacent which had a bathtub in the center of it, then helped her out of her clothes, what was left of them, and into the hot water.

"Will, I can do this on my own."

Will felt her pushing him away and decided to give her space, "Alright I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Elizabeth sat in the steaming hot water and washed herself with the bar of soap and sponge that was there, as she looked over her hands and legs there were cuts all over. Gripping the sides of the tub she hoisted herself up and sat on the edge of it and reached for the towel that was on a chair next to her, she wrapped it around her, hobbled to the chair and sat in it. She knew she would not get to the bed in the other room, she had to call Will, she did not want to depend on him, she did not like to feel so useless, tears rolled down her cheeks, sobbing soon consumed her body.

Will heard her from the other room, he was getting out some of his cloths that he had, Anamaria's would not fit Elizabeth due to her expanding stomach, so Will hoped his would fit. When he walked in the room, he saw her sitting in the chair, looking down at her hands, without a word he went over to her and lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"Here, these are mine." Will then showed her a white shirt, and a pair of black pants. As Elizabeth put them on she leaned on Will for support, when she was done he helped her back into bed. Elizabeth slowly fell asleep, she was so tired, and Will let her, he would wake her up in a few hours to bandage her wounds, for now she was going to rest.

How was that? This is one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written!

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: THE AFTERMATH...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	15. Broken

CH 15 III

"Elizabeth, wake up…" Will said softly. "We need to clean up some of those cuts, Jack is here to help."

"We'll let you sleep when were done lass." Jack added. Elizabeth did not want to open her eyes, she was so tired, and in so much pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and shifted in bed, Will helped her sit up.

"Elizabeth, we can't give you anything for the pain…because of the baby." Will told her. Elizabeth nodded in understanding, she was going to be in a lot of pain, that is why Jack was here, to hold her down.

As Will lifted the sheets, he saw some blood from the wounds. He rolled up her pants and revealed a large cut on her leg. Elizabeth saw Will look at Jack, Jack grabbed her hand and Will put something in a bandage, alcohol more than likely, and rubbed it into the cut. Elizabeth cried out in pain and gripped Jack's hand harder, which caused his eyes to widen in pain as well. Will looked at her, he wished she wasn't in so much pain, he watched her lean into Jack's shoulder for some sort of help, help which he could not give. Next was the ankle, it was bruised and swollen, Will took her foot and pressed his finger in the grooves, none of the bones appeared to be broken, just a nasty sprain. Will took some gauze and wrapped her foot tightly, but ever-so-carefully, he felt her shake from his touch. All other cuts were treated the same, alcohol, and Elizabeth cried out in pain more, she almost couldn't take it.

"That was it…last one…" Elizabeth released Jack's hand and Jack shook it off to let the blood rush back in. Will took the covers and placed them back over Elizabeth. She nestled back in them, but could not sleep, she was in too much pain, she could not be comfortable.

"You should try to get back to sleep." Will said, Jack nodding behind him.

"I can't…" Elizabeth's face was contorting into one of pain. "Just let me be by myself for a while…" Jack looked at her and saw that Norrington had gotten to her, her mind, she was still afraid, he took this as his cue to exit.

"I'll leave you then lass, if ye need anything from Jack, you just ask."

"Thank you Jack." Jack then gave a quick glance to Will and left the room.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Will said.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought I was going to leave you?" Will asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"I saw the look in your eyes when I begged you to stay, you did not want to."

"Elizabeth, I would never leave you and the children."

"Your heart says otherwise…" Elizabeth said as she looked away.

"Elizabeth, my heart is with you."

"Will you wouldn't stay! You left, that told me a lot…"

"Elizabeth do you hear what I am telling you?" Will was yelling at her, trying to get his point across. His yelling at her scared her to death, she moved further and further from him. Bill and Jonathan then came through the door, Bill pulled Will out and Jonathan stayed with Elizabeth.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"What the hell are you thinking about? Yelling at her like that, I heard you all the way from the galley." Bill scolded, Anamaria and Jack joined them, hearing all of the commotion.

"I just…just…wanted to tell her…"

"No, wrong, that is not how you tell a person something, especially someone you love. She just went through something that no one should live through, and you are yelling at her like that." Bill said angrily. "This man went into her home, slapped her and your son around, then took her, and beat her to a bloody pulp, while telling her that he loved her. What do you think is running through her mind right now? The entire time she was protecting your children, and all you can do is bloody scream at her!"

"I didn't mean too, she is just not listening to me…I wouldn't leave her, I love her too much…"

"That's not what it sounded like…" Anamaria added. "Will, let me tell you something, her heart and mind are not in the same place. Just take meself and Jack, he annoys the bloody hell out of me…everyday, but at night he makes things right, three words is all it takes…I love you." Jack blushed. "Will, she right now is scared, she is afraid that you'll leave her for the sea, and that she'll be alone…with two children. If I were in her shoes I would be terrified."

"Me too." Jack said, Anamaria elbowed him the ribs.

"Bloody hell woman if you do that one more time I'll… I'll…" Anamaria gave him a look, "…love you." Jack then grumbled something to himself.

"Son, take some time to cool off, then go talk to her again."

"Sounds good." Will said.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jonathan asked as he went closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Jonathan was surprised, he took her hands that were covering her face and took them away.

"It's me, Jonathan." Elizabeth looked into his kind eyes, and threw her arms around his neck. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't want him to leave me, but I can't make him stay. I love him so much Jonathan…" Elizabeth said between sobs. "He'll leave, like his father did, the way his father left his mother, alone, Bill loved her, but he didn't stay. Jonathan, he's breaking my heart, I can't…" Elizabeth then stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan said alarmed.

"Yes, just…a bit of…pain…" Elizabeth said as she leaned back into bed.

"Elizabeth, why don't you just come back to Port Royal with me? Will can decide, whatever, I'll take care of you…"

Will is such an idiot! Elizabeth is on the brink of insanity...and he acts like a fool!

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: ELIZABETH'S DECISION...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	16. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC

Elizabeth fell asleep, and slept till the next morning, Will would check on her, but did not wake her. Will focused on his son, he missed his mother, and he needed to know she was alright.

"Anamaria, would you take Jack to see Elizabeth?"

"Sure, are you sure you don't want too?"

"Yes, I don't want her to be angry in front of Jack." Anamaria then picked Jack up and walked into Elizabeth's cabin.

"Elizabeth, someone wanted to see you…" Elizabeth perked up with joy at the sight of her son.

"I'll leave you two now." Elizabeth nodded and Anamaria left the room.

"Oh, I missed you…" Elizabeth hugged Jack.

"Mommy, I wuv you." Jack said.

"I love you too. I love your daddy too."

"I wuv daddy."

"I love your daddy so much, and I love your little baby brother or sister…" Elizabeth placed her son's hand on her stomach, he seemed to grasp the concept. "…and I love you too." Elizabeth played as she tickled him.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked. Elizabeth did not know how to answer.

"I went away, but mommy is back and everything is all better, right?"

"Right!" Jack said happily. He then nestled himself in his mother's arms and fell asleep. Soon thereafter Anamaria walked in and took him to bed. Elizabeth sat there and thought about Jonathan's proposal, then she thought about her children.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he entered her room.

"Yes." Her voice was cold, Will never thought she would be this way.

"I want to say something…I love you, and I want to stay with you and the children. I won't leave you ever, I promise." Will sat next to her in bed and held her hand, she pulled it away.

"Will, Jonathan asked me to come with him to Port Royal, I have agreed to go with him."

"Elizabeth you can't be serious?"

"You need time to decide, decide what you need. It is not what I need, it is about you. If you can completely with all honestly leave the sea behind you then, come home. If not, let me raise my children, I will not stop you."

"Elizabeth why can't you see?"

"It is not what I see Will, it is what I feel. Tell Jack I will be leaving in Port Royal with Jonathan."

Will hung his head in guilt, and walked out of the room without a word, he went on deck to get fresh air.

"Will…" Bill said as he placed his arm around his shoulder.

"She wants to go to Port Royal with Jonathan…Why can't she see that I won't run off on her?"

"Will, I don't believe that is the only thing that scares her, maybe the fact that you may never come home, she is afraid that you will die…I can't tell ye son, I don't know why she can't hear your words. Give her time."

"I don't know how much time I can give her…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered as he walked in the cabin.

"Jack, come in…what do you need?"

"Will…"

"Did he send you?" Elizabeth said as he cut him off.

"No, Elizabeth the boy is heartbroken, he loves you, he is willing to give up what he was born to do for you. Why can't ye see where he is coming from?"

"Jack it isn't just what he says. His eyes tell the whole story…when he looks into the ocean he sees the world, in that world I don't think he sees a wife and child."

"Elizabeth, ye know what I think? I think you are so afraid that something is going to happen to him out there, that you don't want him to even go. Ye can't keep him locked up, he needs his freedom too. Ye can't live life that way…"

Elizabeth broke out into sob's, "I love him so much Jack, I can't…" She could not finish her sentence, Jack knew what she was trying to say, and he put an arm around her to console her.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: PORT ROYAL...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	17. Rose

(A/N) This will be the last chapter I am updating until Wednesday1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It took the Pearl two months to reach Port Royal. Jonathan was the first to step off, arranging things with the Harbormaster and the Marines. It was now Elizabeth's turn to say her good-bye's.

"Thank you Anamaria, for taking care of Jack."

"No, problem, Elizabeth, my pleasure." Anamaria replied.

"Come 'ere lass." Bill bellowed and the two embraced, "We'll see each other soon."

"I hope so." Elizabeth finally came upon Jack, her most trusted friend, her best friend.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

"Nothing to be sorry about luv, just take care of those children…" Elizabeth smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Where's Will?"

"Would you expect him to be here luv…"

"No…" Elizabeth then bent down to pick up Jack who was standing next to her as she said her good-bye's.

"Be good for you mother, you." Jack said as he tickled him.

"Unkie Jack, I wuv you." Jack said between his giggles. Jack ruffled his hair, and laughed.

"Elizabeth, the carriage is waiting, here let me help you." Jonathan said as he took Jack from her arms. He then turned his attention to Jack, "Thank you Jack, for everything." With that said Jonathan, Elizabeth, and Jack walked down the gangplank.

"Bye-Bye." Jack waved from Jonathan's shoulder.

Jonathan put Jack in the carriage and then helped Elizabeth in the carriage, who was now seven months into her pregnancy. As she looked back on the Pearl, she really hoped Will would have been there, but he wasn't, that confirmed her fears, Will was not coming back for her.

"Elizabeth, your old bedroom is empty, you may take it if you wish. There is a small room next to it, I took the liberty of placing a crib and some toys in their for Jack, and we'll get more for the baby when the time comes. Right now I must be going, I have a meeting with Commodore Gillette to discuss what I have missed. Do not stay up waiting for me, I should be rather late." Jonathan then went out the door, and Elizabeth was alone with Jack. She saw Jack yawning and decided she better put him down for a nap.

When she went back downstairs to the foyer, she realized she hadn't been in this house for nearly four years. As she walked around things she saw perked her memory, like the place where herself and Will said their vows. Tears streamed down her face, she wished he could be here to hold her, they barely spoke on the way to Port Royal, it hurt her, but nonetheless she loved him still.

Elizabeth roamed the house some more, and then went outside to the garden. The garden was absolutely beautiful, the roses her mother planted were still there, she loved her mother's roses, they always managed to look more spectacular than anyone else's. Finding a chair in the middle of the garden she sat down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Miss, wake up…" One of the maid's said as she gently shook Elizabeth, "It is getting chilly, and dark out here. I took the liberty of feeding the little one and sending him to bed."

"Oh thank you." Elizabeth got up and went to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. She sat at her vanity and twirled her wedding rings on her finger and began to cry. She hated herself, she hated him, she wanted him back, she loved him. She made a mistake, one that could cost her everything, but he was gone, nothing more could be done.

When she got up to go to bed she noticed a red rose placed on her pillow, picking it up and smelling it she figured a maid had put it there. When she looked up, she let out a gasp, and dropped the rose.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: WHO LEFT THE ROSE? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	18. You Belong To Me

(A/N) Hello everybody! I found some time between studying so I thought I would update a chapter for you! Crazy Pidgeon: Thank You for the kind reviews! Always lifts my spirits! Willz: I am sick and tired of going to your story and never seeing it updated! LOL! Thanks for the review! Smithy: I know the rose...not an original idea...shame on me...but I thought it would be sweet...Thankie for the Review! MinceyJ: I actually LOVE Will! But he wear's his emotions on his sleeve, it was frustrating for him that Elizabeth that usually has a clear mind, could not process what he was saying, that's why he acted the way he did...I am not trying to make him hateable, just that is the way he is...BELIEVE ME he makes up for it in this chapter! Thanks for the Review! BTW if anyone is looking for a few laughs In Living Color: Season Two is Hillarious!!! I forgot to mention this the last time I updated: Johnny Depp nominated for a Golden Globe for Finding Neverland...I saw it, if you haven't I suggest you do...but bring a box of Kleenex!!! Enjoy the Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will was watching her from the doorway, he watched her when she was in the garden, and when she was crying. The Pearl did not leave, it was waiting for them to take them home, Will needed to show her and he did.

"Will…I thought…" Elizabeth could not believe her eyes, she did not think she would see him again.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to you again, never let anything happen to the children, never again, I swear on my life." Will walked over to her and held her hands, "I love you."

"Will, I am so sorry, I don't want to keep you from the sea, I am just so afraid that something will happen to you…I love you so much, I could not bare to see you hurt."

"Elizabeth, we can't live like that…we have to just live…if something happens then it happens."

"I'm just so afraid…"

"Don't be, I'm here right now, right in front of your eyes, you belong with me Elizabeth." Elizabeth's heart melted, she threw her arms around him and hugged and kissed him. Will took her embrace with relief, he loved her, and glad that she had returned it. As they were embracing he repeated, "I love you, I love you…."

"Elizabeth, the Pearl is waiting for us, to take us home." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, they were warm and loving.

"Let's go home then. Go get Jack, I'll put on some shoes." Will went to get his son, and Elizabeth put her shoes on, but forgot one important thing, Jonathan. When Will returned with Jack, she looked nervous.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Jonathan, I can't just leave, he'd be worried."

"Leave him a letter."

"Will, I can't do that…Take Jack to the Pearl, I will meet you by the docks when he comes home, I need to tell him in person."

"Alright…" Will kissed her good-bye and left with Jack. Elizabeth went downstairs and waited in the parlor for Jonathan, when she heard the front door open, she sat up.

"Elizabeth what are you doing up? I told you I'd be late." Jonathan said as he sat down next to her.

"Jonathan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Jonathan held her hand.

"Will, he came back for me, we are leaving tonight…"

"Oh…well, I can't say I am happy about this."

"Please Jonathan, he is my husband, I love him, can't you just be a bit supportive."

"I don't want to see you so distraught…You know you can come here anytime."

Jonathan then got up and helped Elizabeth, "I know, I want you to visit too, especially when the baby is born…" He looked away, "Please Jonathan for me, put away your feelings for Will, come for me."

"Alright I will, I promise." As she started to leave he grabbed her wrist, "Are you sure?"

"Jonathan, I have never been so sure in my life." She hugged and kissed him good-bye. As Jonathan watched her leave, a tear fell down his cheek, he would have liked her to stay, but something his mother told him came to him, 'You can never keep a Swann caged…', that is why Jonathan let her go, he could not keep her, he had to let her go free.

Will waited by the docks, but he had not seen Elizabeth yet. Things were going to change at home, he would spend more time with Elizabeth and the children. He realized everything, why Elizabeth would not listen to his plea's, she was alone in that home, she lived what it was like to live without him, once she found out she was pregnant, she became even more frightened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk towards him, her hair was down, the white of her nightgown glowed under the moonlight.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

"Yes." Will then helped her onto the rowboat and he rowed to the Pearl, which was hidden in a large cove on the other side of the island. As they came upon the Pearl, Jack was waving to them, and threw a rope down to them.

Once they were on deck Jack greeted them, "Nice to see you two again…in the same area…deck, room whatever you want to call it."

"Thank you Jack…" Elizabeth said, Will then lead her to their cabin. Within a few days they would be home.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: They are finally home, ready to start over...BABY BABY BABY...LOL! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	19. It's just a walk

(A/N) Five reviews in one day!!! You guys deserve another chapter! I really should be studying for my Anatomy & Physiology Final....but you guys...(cries) You are the Best!!!! BTW: They are still casting for POTC II and III, so keep your ears and eyes open for those of you who want to try, but just to let you know you have to be at least 18...and Chow Yun-Fat has been cast as a Pirate Captain...he was in the movie Bulletproof Monk...this guy is REALLY good at Martial Arts, I mean like WICKED (sorry bout the Boston accent!) Well, that's enough of my babbling...Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was a month until Elizabeth was due to have the baby, and that had everyone on edge. Several times she had to stay in bed due to pains she was having, when the doctor came and checked up on her, he confirmed that it was just pre-labor pains, nothing to worry about. Elizabeth wondered if it was due to the events of the previous months, she had been through a lot. Will hoped that she did not go into labor early, the doctor told him that would jeopardize, the baby's as well as Elizabeth's health.

It was early in the morning, and Elizabeth was awake, she was finding it hard to sleep, considering her large stomach was getting in the way. She sat in a rocking chair, finishing the quilt she started, and looked into the sea, the breeze calmed her, it let her think, it let her breathe. Elizabeth heard Will get up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as he placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Good, better today." Will then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to check on Jack, then head downstairs to start breakfast." Will said. Will was picking up the chores that Elizabeth could no longer do, which was most of them, and she appreciated it, she loved him for it.

"Alright, Jack sit here." Will said as he put him in his high chair. Jack sat there and played with a few toys while Will got breakfast together, fruit, toast, and eggs. Just as he was finishing up Elizabeth was walking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Will, I feel fine, don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you, here sit." Will lead Elizabeth to a small table and chairs.

"Will, honestly I…"

"Shhsh, here." Will pulled Jack's highchair towards them and they sat down and eat breakfast. When they started cleaning up, someone was knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth said. When Elizabeth opened the door, it was Jack and Anamaria.

"Morning luv, every time I see ye, ye get bigger." Elizabeth frowned at his statement.

Jack noticed this, mainly due to the pinch Jack got from Anamaria, "I mean not big, but your getting bigger for the baby…" Elizabeth smiled as he stammered over his statement.

"It's alright Jack, your off the hook." She winked at Anamaria as they came in.

"Thank you." He said as he put his hands together. "Where's Will?"

"In the kitchen…"

"Good." Jack, Anamaria, and Elizabeth then went in the kitchen, where Will was putting the dishes away.

"Will, yer father wanted me to tell ye that he needs to have a talk with ya."

"Why?"

"Didn't say, just wanted you to drop by."

"I'll go talk with him, I'll take Jack with me, it would be good for him to see his grandpa." Will then kissed Elizabeth and went towards his father's home.

"Jack, I'm going to head to the Pearl and check on Joshua, see if he needs anything." Anamaria said.

"Alright." Anamaria then kissed Jack goodbye.

"Jack, are you busy?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, why luv?" Jack said with a mouthful of fruit in his mouth. Elizabeth then smiled at him.

"I want to go for a walk on the beach."

"Are you sure? I don't think Will would let you."

"Oh please, I feel fine, come on, it'll be fun." Elizabeth was cooped up inside the house for a month, she wanted to go outside, and if Jack was her ticket out of there then she was going to go, besides she was fine, no harm in a walk.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a bad idea?"

"It's just a walk…"

"Fine." Jack then lead Elizabeth outside towards the beach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Father…" Will said as he walked through the front door of Bill's home.

"In 'ere son." Bill was sitting in a large plush chair in the parlor. Will sat down across from him letting Jack scamper up to his grandfather's lap.

"Jack said you wanted to talk to me about something…what is it?"

"Well son, I didn't need te tell ye something, show you is more like it. See that box there on the table…" Will picked up the box and placed it on his lap.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Open it." Will opened the box for it to reveal a necklace that had, what looked like a small ring on it. Will picked it up out of the box and held it up in the air.

"It was your mother's, I gave her the ring soon after you were born. I didn't give you it when Jack was born because, Jack really wanted to give Elizabeth that necklace of hers, he said it was important. Will, I want you to give it to Elizabeth."

"Father, this was my mother's…" Will was still awestruck.

"Yes…"

"Thank you." Will got up and hugged his father.

"Tank you grandpa!" Jack was saying from his grandfather's lap.

"Didn't think I forgot about you?" Bill then pulled out a small toy wooden boat and handed it to Jack.

"Grandpa is the best!" Jack said gleefully as he jumped out of his lap and played with it on the floor.

"Will, you should get back to Elizabeth…"

"Yes, she has a lot of trouble with having this baby…with Jack it was such a breeze, I know she is scared. To tell you the truth I am too, I'm not sure if she could handle a difficult birth, she is still a bit weak from the island."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Elizabeth is a strong woman, she'll be fine, I promise." Bill said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack, for heaven's sake it is just a walk." Elizabeth said as she walked with Jack.

"Yes, but this bit of a walk of yours could cost me a limb…if Will finds out."

"He won't…Don't worry I'll protect you." Elizabeth said as she laughed.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" Jack yelped as Elizabeth dashed into the water.

"Just a little swim…"

"Elizabeth what if ye…" Jack started.

"What if I what Jack? You need to lighten up!" Elizabeth then went further until she was waist high in water.

"Well, that's a first, Jack Sparrow lighten up?" Jack mumbled to himself as he sat down in the sand watching Elizabeth swim.

"Elizabeth, don't ye think you should wrap it up?"

"Alright." Elizabeth said reluctantly. As she waddled towards Jack she stopped suddenly and looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. Blood was seeping through her nightgown, something was wrong. Jack immediately was on his feet and by her side as she slumped into the water.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"I think it's the baby, I may be in labor, I don't know." Elizabeth said as she held her breath in pain. "Jack help me in the house, send for a doctor." Jack then gathered her up in his arms and took her in the house and put her in bed. Before he turned to go out the door she grabbed his hand.

"Jack, get Will, I'm scared." Pain was engulfing her body, Jack could see it in her face.

"Right, luv."

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Tense moments and Arrivals...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!!!


	20. Labor

(A/N) I am so sorry I lied! It was supposed to be up yesturday, but that last minute shopping got to me... This is it! Last four chapters will be posted now, reviewer appreciations will be at the last chapter...and a message from me...this is so sad, this series is coming to an end, thanks for all of you that have stuck by me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will where are ye lad?" Jack called as he entered Bill's home.

"We're in 'ere Jack." Bill said. Jack rounded the corner into the parlor and saw Will, Bill, and, Jack.

"Will, Elizabeth was swimming and she…I'm sorry…she is bleeding…blood everywhere." Jack was saying trying to catch his breath, Will noticed Jack's blood stained hands.

"Jack where is she?" Will said worried.

"At home." Will bolted out the door even before Jack could finish sentence.

"Bill can ye watch the kid, have to get the doctor."

"Right, go ahead." After Jack had gone, Bill looked at his grandson who was staring back at him.

"Is mommy ok?"

"Of course she is, ye know I think I still have some cookies your mommy made me in the kitchen. Want some?"

"Yea!" Jack then skipped into the kitchen. Bill was going to have to watch him till he knew Elizabeth was alright.

"Elizabeth!" Will called out her name as he ran upstairs to their bedroom. When he looked upon his bed, it was stained with blood, something was wrong, something was happening to his wife and child. Elizabeth was deathly pale, sweat was pouring from her face, and obvious signs of pain were seen on her face.

"Will…it hurts so much…" Elizabeth said weakly as she held his hand.

"I know, I'm here everything will be alright." Elizabeth then curled up in a ball and let out a shriek of pain. Her breathing became rapid and heavy, she was going into labor, a month early. Will laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what to do, all he could do was comfort her. The doctor warned of this, she was going to have a difficult birth, Will feared this only because Elizabeth was still weak from her previous injuries.

"Will, I'm scared…" Elizabeth said weakly.

"Me too." 'Where the bloody hell is Jack?' Will thought to himself. It felt like hours before Jack had returned with the doctor.

"Will, I need room to examine her, you need to leave for a while." Dr. Roberts said as he sat down next to her in bed. Will reluctantly left the room with Jack.

"Jack, what if I lose her? We just found our way back to each other." Will said.

"Yer not going to lose her mate…she's a spitfire, she'll be alright." Jack said as he put his hand on Will's shoulder. It wasn't long before the doctor returned with news.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Will asked eagerly.

"Will, Elizabeth is indeed in labor. I have stopped the bleeding, and now we need to deliver in a hurry. I don't like to see a premature birth, but we shall deal with it. Both Elizabeth and the child are in jeopardy, you need to be in there with her."

"Doctor, is my wife going to die?"

With hesitation he answered slowly, "I will be honest with you, it does not look good for her…" The doctor then went back inside the bedroom and Will turned back to Jack.

"Jack will you stay here? I…"

"Will, go." Will then walked into the bedroom.

"Jack?" Anamaria said as she joined him. "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth went into labor. Listen I need you to go to Bill's, Jack is there, and I'm sure Bill could use your help, that way Will and Elizabeth won't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes luv, I can handle things here..."Anamaria kissed him, and she walked down the stairs and out the door.

Elizabeth was ill, very ill. The doctor instructed her on what to do, and Will was by her side, he was going to handle with whatever was to happen.

"Elizabeth, I know that you may no feel up to it, but I need you to walk around."

"What?" Elizabeth said more than annoyed.

"It will help the birth along, you need to do this." Will then helped Elizabeth up from bed, she was so weak, she could barely stand. "I will continue on preparing the room."

When the door opened Jack was shocked to see Will and Elizabeth walk out of the room. Will was grasping her arm, and Elizabeth was pale, she looked nothing like herself.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Will.

"The doctor told Elizabeth to walk, that it would help with the birth." Jack then went on the other side of Elizabeth and held her hand. She looked up at him and smiled, she was glad Jack was there by her side through one of the most difficult times in her life, the child she was carrying was in peril. They walked up and down the halls pausing every so often as Elizabeth's contractions became more intense, an hour went by, she could no longer move, it was time.

"Will, I can't go any further…please bring me to bed." Will then picked her up, with a quick glance at Jack he took her back to bed, where the doctor was waiting.

"Ok, Elizabeth, you need to start pushing on the contractions, I know it will be hard, but you must if you want this child to come into this world." Elizabeth nodded. The delivery was long and hard, three hours had passed, and finally a child was born.

Preview into the next chapter: Not telling you a blessed thing! JK THE BABY AND THE MOTHER'S FATE....MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	21. Emma Lila Turner

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will sat in a chair across the room looking at Elizabeth, holding his daughter. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like her mother, fair skin, big beautiful hazel eyes, rosy pink cheeks. His daughter was alive and actually well, Elizabeth did not come out as well, she was alive, but extremely weak, she had a fever, the doctor called it childbirth fever.

"Will, I will stay here with Elizabeth until I can do no more." Dr. Roberts said sadly as he watched Will admire his daughter. "You need to give the child a name."

Looking up at him Will shock his head no, "I will not name our daughter, Elizabeth is going to." The doctor walked out of the room, and came upon Jack who was still awaiting news.

"How is she mate?" Jack asked with some enthusiasm.

"Elizabeth gave birth to a girl, the baby is fine, to my surprise especially since she is a month early."

"What about Elizabeth?"

The doctor put his head down, "She does not fair as well as her daughter, she has childbirth fever, I have not seen many live through it, but she is young, that is in her favor, I suggest that you help your friend, he is devastated." The doctor then let Jack go inside the room.

"Will, mate?" Jack saw him sitting holding a small bundle in his arms.

"I can't do it without her, Jack, she cannot die." Tears began to fall from Will's eyes. Jack then glanced at Elizabeth, and then approached the bed, she was breathing, although shallow, she was pale, Jack saw death trying to wrap his fingers around her delicate neck.

"Will, I am here for you mate." Jack said looking at Elizabeth. Will did not answer, he just stared at his daughter. "Will, if I know one thing is that Elizabeth will want to raise a daughter, she had hoped for one the first time, she wants that little girl, and knowing the Elizabeth I know, she won't let meself have any influence over her." Than brought a small smile to Will's face.

"Jack, I am going to see if we have any bottles down in the kitchen, just watch over her." Will then left the room with his daughter. Jack sat down next to Elizabeth in bed, he felt saddened, Jack expected the worst, hoped for the best, but hope was fleeting for Elizabeth Turner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week and a half since the birth of Will and Elizabeth's daughter. Elizabeth still had not woken up, she still shivered with chills, color faded from her. Will sat there in vigilance every day and night, on the occasion Jack was the only one Will would allow to replace him. Will could not imagine life without Elizabeth, he just could not. His life would become empty, lifeless, he might as just as well die. His daughter still had not a name, he was going to wait, Elizabeth had previously mentioned to him that if they were going to have a girl then she wanted to name it, she had not told him of the name.

It was another night and Will was by her bedside, the doctor had just left saying there was no improvement, and Jack was sitting in a chair across the room. His daughter and son were in Bill and Anamaria's care at the moment, and Will felt no worries to the welfare of his children, so he focused on Elizabeth. Will decided to do something that he hadn't done and hoped it would work, "Elizabeth, you must wake up my love, your daughter and son need their mother. Oh Elizabeth, our daughter is so beautiful, she looks just like you, you really must see her, she is beautiful, just like her mother. Elizabeth, I can't raise these children on my own, I can't, I need you, you always seem to know what to do with Jack, knows when he is hungry, or if he needs to be changed. Elizabeth I can't go on without you, I need you, I love you, please Elizabeth…" Jack listened to Will's words and felt sorry for the boy. "Elizabeth please wake up, I know we have had a rough time these past few months, but I need you to know I love you, and please Elizabeth, fight, for me." The words Will spoke of seemed to work. Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand.

"Jack!" Jack came rushing over.

"What?"

"She just squeezed my hand, she heard me, she'll be alright…"

"Will…" It was like music to his ears, Elizabeth was finally waking up.

"Elizabeth, I'm here. Look so is Jack." Jack sat further down from Will on the bed.

"Will, our baby…" Her voice was small and weak.

"She is fine Elizabeth…"

"She?"

"Yes we have a little girl…"

"Spitting image of her mother." Jack added.

"Yes Elizabeth, she looks just like you, beautiful."

"Will, I'm so tired."

"I know, but just stay with us a bit longer, Jack is going to get the doctor." Jack took that as his cue to get the doctor who had been staying with them down the hall.

"Good to see you awake Elizabeth…" The doctor said as he entered the room. "Let me see…" Will backed off the bed and let the doctor speak with Elizabeth,

"What are you feeling, dear?"

"Very…tired."

"Yes, how about physically? Anything in pain?"

"My entire body hurts, it is sore." Elizabeth said weakly.

"Elizabeth I want you to listen to me, you have survived something that most do not. I am ordering you to stay in bed for at least another two weeks, I will check on you in the morning then make my departure, I will return in two weeks time." The doctor then gave Will a glance and returned to his bedroom.

"Elizabeth, I was so worried about you…I want to ask you something…I haven't named our daughter, I want you to do it, give her a name." Elizabeth's response was immediate.

"Emma Lila Turner…I want to name her after your mother as well as mine."

"How did you know? I never told you…" Will was surprised.

"Your father told me when we were in Lisbon. Will I am so tired…" Elizabeth finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Will just kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with Jack.

"See mate, she is fine." Jack said.

"I know, thank God." Will then looked incredibly tired to Jack.

"Will, maybe you should get some rest, I'll stay with Elizabeth."

"Thank you Jack."

"No problem mate."

MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	22. Back to Normal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The last instructions that the Doctor gave Will was to make sure Elizabeth rested, poppy juice in her drinks would help. Bed rest was to end in two weeks but careful attention needed to last through the next six weeks. A week had gone by, Elizabeth was much healthier, but still incredibly worn. Today would be the first time Elizabeth would see her daughter.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he carried a small bundle in his arms. "Here she is…"

Elizabeth watered up with tears, she was extremely emotional as she held her daughter for the first time.

"My Emma, I love you my little girl." Will was watching them, more like staring. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked him.

"The two most beautiful women I will ever know in my life are right in front of my eyes." Their joy was interrupted by scampering footsteps.

"I want to see mommy too!" Jack had gotten away from Jack's grasp and came barreling through the door.

"MOMMY!" Jack ran towards the bed but Will caught him in time.

"Hold on there!" Will said as he scooped his son up in his arms.

"Sorry 'bout him mate…Got away from me." Jack said apologetically.

"It's ok Jack." Elizabeth answered, "Will you can let him up here." Will put him down on the bed and Jack crawled towards his mother and sister.

"Mommy I missed you." Jack said as he curled under her arm. Emma was safely in her mother's other arm.

"I missed you too, baby."

"Do you feel better Mommy?"

"Yes I do. Jack, do you like your baby sister?"

"No, she's loud and smells…sometimes, especially when Auntie Anamaria changes her." Elizabeth giggled, her son had her charm, and her husband's good, strong, looks. "Mommy will you be better before Christmas?" Elizabeth looked up in shock.

"Oh, I have forgotten, Will I…"

"Elizabeth, it's all taken care of." Elizabeth turned her attention back to her son.

"So what have you been up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, grandpa gave me some new toy ships, oh yeah and Uncle Jack gave me a lesson…"

"What kind?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"He showed me how to…pick a lock." Jack said happily.

"He did…" Elizabeth then shot Jack a weary look.

"Could be put to good use luv…locked out of your house…just thinking ahead…" Jack said to defend himself. "Come on me boy…let's leave yer mum to rest." Jack then came bounding off the bed.

"Uncle Jack, are you going to teach me to deer a ship?"

"No lad, it's commandeer…"

"Jack?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Next time me boy." Jack whispered.

"Will what about Christmas? This is Emma's first…and this is Jack's first at home, last year we were on the Chariot."

"I have it all handled I promise." Will said as he sat next to her.

"Will, I want you to come back to bed tonight…I don't want you down the hall."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…"

"No, come back to bed, I'll be fine." Will then leaned in and kissed her soft lips as his daughter cooed below.

"I'm going to take her to bed. You should get back to sleep as well." Elizabeth then handed Emma to Will, Elizabeth watched him carry her out of the room. Shortly Will came back to spend more time with Elizabeth.

"Will, did you send word to Jonathan?" Will gave a look, not a pleasing one. "Will, please, I really would like him to meet Emma."

"I already sent out a letter, he wrote back and said he should be here by Christmas."

"Good, I didn't even get you anything…" Elizabeth looked at him saddened. Will then sighed and sat next to her.

"Elizabeth you are my gift, to know that you are alive, and that are daughter is blossoming, is enough for me." Tears brimmed her eyes, and fell from her cheeks, as she leaned on his shoulder, and soon the two fell asleep.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: LAST ONE! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	23. Merry Christmas

(A/N) Last Chapter!

Christmas morning was upon the Turner household. As the sun shone in on Elizabeth's and Will's bedroom, as they snuggled closer together, Emma began to cry from the next room. Elizabeth got up from bed and walked into the nursery and picked her up, Jack was sound asleep in the small bed across the room. As she sat down on the rocker and placed a quilt over the two she looked at her daughter, Will and Jack were right, her daughter was a mirror image of herself, however, Elizabeth noticed her own mother's features were instilled on her daughter, her bright blue eyes, Elizabeth wondered if her daughter would also inherit her mother's golden hair.

"Mommy…" Jack said sleepily as he got up from his bed.

"Yes Jack?"

"Is it Christmas?"

"Yes…"

Jack then perked up with interest, "Can I open my presents now?"

"No, later, when everybody is up and when grandpa, auntie Anamaria, and uncle Jack come over."

"Ok, where's daddy?"

"In bed."

"I'm going to go wake him up!" Jack then leaped out of the room and into Will and Elizabeth's bed, jumping up and down on Will.

"Come on Daddy! Wake Up! It's Christmas!" Jack cried.

"Alright alright, where's your mother?"

"With Emma in the nursery."

"Come on you." Will then picked his son up by his feet and put him over his shoulder and took him to the nursery.

"Mommy, daddy won't put me down." Jack said between giggles. Will then dropped Jack on his bed, laughing.

"Will, can you take Emma, I want to get dressed."

"Elizabeth you know you aren't supposed to move around a lot." Will said warily.

"Will, my two weeks of bed rest are up, the doctor just said to be careful, when we gather by the tree I promise I will be seated in the armchair, and I won't move." She said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Elizabeth then got up and went into their bedroom. Looking through their closet she found many dresses that perked her interest, however it was a red and white dress won. It was mainly white, but the bodice was red, the ribbon that held it together was white, and the entire dress itself had small red flowers on it, it was a beautiful dress. By the time Elizabeth dressed herself and went into the nursery Will managed to dress both Jack and Emma, Jack was in a pair of black pants and a loose white top, Emma was in a pink dress, with a white headband around her tiny head.

"They look absolutely darling." Elizabeth beamed as she bent down to inspect them.

"Thank you mommy, I wook wuvley!" Jack said as he jumped up and down.

"You look beautiful…" Will was breathless, Elizabeth looked gorgeous. Will stood up with Emma in his arms and kissed her.

"Will, I'll take the children downstairs and get them fed so you can dress yourself." Will then handed Emma to Elizabeth, before she and Jack left Elizabeth gave Will a bright smile.

"Mommy why can't we open them now!" Jack said as he jumped down to the landing in the staircase.

"Because it wouldn't be nice if we opened them without grandpa, Jack, and Anamaria. You will be opening your presents before you know it. Now come into the kitchen and sit at the table, and I'll give you something to eat." Jack sat at the table and Elizabeth put a few pieces of toast and jam with a glass of juice before him and he ate happily as Elizabeth feed Emma her bottle, Elizabeth could not nurse Emma because Emma had become used to a bottle when Elizabeth was not conscious. Will now joined them, when he entered the kitchen, Elizabeth's breath escaped her chest, he had never looked as handsome as he did standing before her. Will wore a loose white shirt and a pair of black pants, he wore a black vest over his shirt. Will noticed her reaction and bent down to wear she was sitting and kissed her.

"Daddy can we open presents now?"

"No Jack, you heard your mother, not until everybody gets here." Will said as he wiped his son's face.

"Can we at least sit by the tree so we will be closer?" Elizabeth smiled at Will and nodded.

"Alright, come on." Will, Elizabeth, who was holding Emma, and a jovial Jack went into the parlor where the tree sat. The tree was eight feet tall and was decorated with ornaments and garland, it was immaculate. Elizabeth placed Emma in a cradle near the sofa and sat down next to Will and watched their son jump around and play, it was entertaining. A knock on the door caused Jack to stop.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth said, as he got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Jonathan!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms.

"Elizabeth, I have missed you." Jonathan said as he held his dear cousin.

"Come in now, we didn't think you would make it." Elizabeth closed the door behind him.

"Now where are those sweet children of yours." Elizabeth then lead him to the parlor, where Jack immediately went for Jonathan's leg.

"Uncle Jonathan! Did you bring presents?" Jonathan bent down to pick him up.

"Of course I did." Jonathan then noticed Will holding Emma.

"Will." Jonathan said with a nod. Elizabeth held her breath, she was awaiting Will's response.

"Jonathan. This is our daughter, Emma." Will said civilly. Jonathan peered into Will's arms and saw the tiny angel before him.

"She's beautiful Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Jonathan then turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Now dear girl, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we are waiting for Jack, Anamaria, and Bill. Then we will open presents, then have dinner."

"I'll show you where you shall be staying, follow me." Elizabeth said as she showed Jonathan upstairs. Someone was knocking on the door again and this time Will answered it.

"Merry Christmas Mate!" Jack said as he walked in, behind him was Anamaria and Bill.

"Merry Christmas to all of you. Put the gifts under the tree." They all did so and sat down in the parlor.

"Will, where is Elizabeth?" Anamaria asked.

"She is showing Jonathan to his room."

"Jonathan? You mean that fool is here." Bill said.

"Yes he is, I am going to try and be nice, you all should try the same. I may not care for him, but he seems to truly care for Elizabeth and that's fine with me." Will said.

"Seems like ye made peace with him." Bill said.

"Yes I have."

"Uncle Jack! Did you get me a present?" Jack asked.

"Of course I did lad! Who do ye think I am?"

"Uncle Captain Jack Sparrow, the scariest pirate in all the sea!" Jack said as he jumped into Jack's lap.

"That's me boy!"

"Oh, hello everyone!" Elizabeth smiled as she saw all her friends and family assembled in the parlor. "Merry Christmas!" Jonathan walked in behind her and gave a nod of respect to Bill and Anamaria. Jack then got up for her and offered her his seat next to Will.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth then sat down. Jonathan went over to Jack and shock his hand in even more respect.

"Can we open the presents now?" Jack beamed.

"Yes, go ahead." Will said.

After all the presents were open and the adults were talking merrily, and Jack was playing with all of his new toys, Will took Elizabeth into the dining room to have a moment alone.

"Anamaria?" Jack said as he approached her.

"Yes..." Anamaria said looking into his eyes.

"I got this for you..." Jack then handed her a small box. Anamaria then opened the box, inside was an engagement ring, it was a gold band with a diamond in the center of it.

"Jack...does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, luv..."

"Jack..." Anamaria was at a lost for words, she threw her arms around Jack and kissed him, "Yes..." She whispered. Jack just smiled.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Elizabeth, I have something for you." Will then handed her a small box.

"Will, I thought we weren't…"

"Open it." Will said. Elizabeth opened the box and inside it revealed a necklace with a ring attached to it.

"Will it is beautiful." Elizabeth said as she pulled it out of the box.

"Here let me." Will then clasped it behind her neck. "It was my mother's…now it's yours." Elizabeth turned around to face him, she looked into his eyes and placed her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Will." Elizabeth gazed into his brown eyes.

"I love you as well, Elizabeth." Will then leaned in and kissed her.

That is the way they spent the rest of their lives, in the presence of their love for one another, they lived their lives.

The End

How was that? It's all over...here is some thanks for some of my favorite reviewers:

Willz: You know your the best! You have stuck by me through all three of these stories and I really appreciate it!

Smithy: Always the faithful! BUT...you are my arch enemy! I can't believe your a Bills fan! How is Drew working for you?! LOL JK Anyways thanks for the reviews I appreciate them.

CrAzY Pigwidgeon: Once again another faithful! Your reviews always make me laugh and cheer me up a bit! Thank you!

Lindsay:Another Faithful! I hope you got my e-mail on the number! Thank you for all your kind remarks!

I know there is more of you, but you all know all reviews were appreciated, I think it makes me a better writer. Speaking of which I will be posting a new story, nothing like this one, it is J/E fic, and it is called Every Single Day. Towards the end of this story I got a lot of flack about some of the portrayls of the characters, just to let everyone know no hard feelings...I just portray the characters as I feel they are. Thank You All, I hope some of you follow me into my next story, if not I wish you the best! Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Healthy and Blessed New Year1

Chrissy


End file.
